Build A Green and Pink Power Ranger Bear
by SpecialK92
Summary: Kimberly creates a power ranger collection when she starts working at Build-A-Bear. The rangers learn Rita and Zedd have toys some where in the store, but no one knows what they are. When customers get near the toys, they are turned into stuffed toys. After Kimberly and Tommy are turned into bears, they must try to find a way back to normal and save the other customers.
1. Build A Bear Rangers

**Author's note:**

 **I'm reposting chapter 1 after making some corrections.** **Thank you Mae-E for your Review telling me that there were notes in the middle of the story. I didn't catch that until you mentioned it.**

* * *

Kimberly Oliver grabbed her favorite pink sparkly gel pen and marked off the current day's date. She smiled at the next day's date October 18th, eight more days until Build-A-Bear Workshop would open. Build-A-Bear workshop was a toy store that would only sell stuffed animals. But it was much different than any other toy store. This toy store would be the first toy store where child would go in and choose a stuffed animal of their choice and stuff it themselves. And the store even had clothes of all sorts for kids to dress their animals in.

She walked back over to her bed where a beautiful little girl dressed in light purple pajamas was laying. The little girl had pale complex skin, medium length blonde hair, and a pair of sparkly blue eyes. They were in the middle of watching Full House. Kimberly couldn't help but smile when she climbed in bed next to her niece. Shortly after she decided to stay in Angel Grove with Tommy, she received some unexpected news. Her niece Maya was in the custody of police after no one picked her up from pre-school. Her sister-in-law had been found on the streets of New York City after she had been attacked by Lord Zedd. And her brother Kermit was nowhere near to be found. The only information that he had divorced his wife and left her to raise his daughter. Katy's parents were deceased and Kimberly's father and step-mother didn't want Maya. Kimberly was Maya's last hope of being taken in so she didn't have to get placed in a foster home. And of course, Kimberly wanted Maya.

When she became Maya's guardian, the Oliver family invited Kimberly and Maya to move in with them since they had two extra bed rooms. Jan was able as able to adjust her work schedule, so she could take care of Maya while Kimberly was at school. Kimberly was greatly appreciative of Tommy's family helping her raise Maya. But, as Maya's guardian she decided to try to find a better paying job than giving gymnastics lessons after school. One day when she went to the mall, they were hiring people to work at Build-A-Bear Workshop. After all of the employees were hired, the store owner asked everyone to design a stuff animal or accessories that could be sold in the store. Some of the workers designed sound chips that could be placed in the animal. Those sound chips could play music, make noise, or record your own message. Others decided to design outfits for toys such as sports uniforms, dance costumes, race car driver outfits, gymnastics clothing, ordinary street clothes and so much more. Kimberly decided to do a power rangers collection where children could dress their stuffed animal as their favorite ranger. Most days she had to take Maya to work with her. But Maya usually brought her drawing supplies and she sat and drew most of the time. For her age, she was a very good artist. One day Maya had taken a liking to all of toys that people had designed, but she liked Kimberly's design the best. She decided to draw a bear that was based off her favorite power ranger. After seeing her niece's design of the pink ranger, Kimberly thought the idea was so cute and she decided to have a pink ranger bear in the power ranger's collection. But she made sure that Maya would get full credit since the pink ranger was originally her idea. The owner loved the idea to have power ranger bears in the collection. He asked Kimberly to design another power ranger bear that little boys would like. Both her and Maya decided to design a bear based that was based on one of Tommy's suits. They decided to design a green ranger bear. Maya had always heard about Tommy's dragon dagger and suggested that a dragon dagger was to be designed to go with it.

"Have you told Uncle Tommy?" Maya hinted when Kimberly slid in bed next to her.

"He knows about the power ranger's collection," Kimberly assured her.

"I am not talking about that," Maya corrected with a grin on her face. "I was talking about the power rangers' bears."

"He knows that it was your idea to design power ranger bears and he knows that you designed the first one yourself," Kimberly answered. "But he doesn't know which ones we designed."

* * *

Jan Oliver sat on the couch reading a newspaper, until she heard the noise of key be inserted into the living room. She sat really still until the door swung open and Tommy walked in. "How was your day?" Jan asked when Tommy closed the door behind him.

"It was good," Tommy answered when he took a next to his mother. "I stayed for Adam's piano concert. You'll never believe that Skull plays the piano and can play classical music. I'm sorry I'm late coming home-"

"-you're off the hook," Jan assured him as he slipped off his jacket. "Kimberly told me that you called her and said you were going to be late."

"After Rocky's football game, we got held up in traffic, " Tommy informed. "There was a monster attack in Angel Grove and we had to a detour. Adam just dropped me off."

"That was nice of Adam," Jan smiled as he got up and headed up the stairs. "It was so sweet of you to let Kimberly borrow your truck when she got called to work. I can't believe someone purposely damaged her car last week."

* * *

After taking a very quick shower and a quick change into a white tee shirt and red pajama pants, Tommy stepped out of his private bathroom and headed for his bed. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Maya sleeping next to Kimberly. Before he climbed in bed, he gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek. She let out a yawn when she opened her tired eyes. "When did you get home?" she questioned when she rolled over on her side to face him.

"About a half an hour ago," he said as he slid in bed. "Thanks for covering up for me."

"Anytime," Kimberly whispered with a smile. "Did you find out what the secret toy was in the mall?"

Tommy glanced at his niece as she rolled over on her side facing him. Both remained quiet, until they were one hundred percent sure Maya was still asleep. "We don't know exactly what they are," Tommy stated. "We just know that they connected with Rita and Zedd."

"Some woman named Kelly is working at Build-A-Bear," Kimberly revealed as she watched Tommy's mouth drop. "And don't worry it isn't my step mother. She looks nothing like her. She has long auburn hair, her complexion is darker, she has green eyes instead of hazel, and she is a little heavier. My step mother won't wear any jewelry unless it is pearls or gold. But this woman wears a ruby pendant. Kelly and I are getting to be friends."

"Maya told me earlier that she overheard the owner talking on the phone. She said he was talking to someone about a power ranger villains' collection," Kimberly addressed. "Do you think it could be that?"

"It's very likely," Tommy guessed watching Kimberly spoon her niece up in her arms. "Did you hear any of the conversation?"

"I just heard the manager ask the person if they cared if they put their stuffed toys on display with the others that are available," Kimberly confirmed. "And they said they did."

* * *

The warm bright sun shined through the thin curtains right into Maya's eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the glare pointed right into face. Rays of bright light reflected on the lamps and other glass items in the room which decorated them differently. The loud ring of the phone went off like an alarm clock. Tommy woke up and picked up the receiver.

"Hello," Tommy answered letting out a loud yawn. He watched Kimberly sit up in bed and rub her tired eyes.

 _"This is Markus Snyder from Build-A-Bear. Is Kimberly there?"_

"Hold on," Tommy stated. He handed Kimberly the phone.

"Hello," Kimberly answered as she turned to the speaker phone on.

 _"Hello, Kimberly," greeted Markus. "I was just calling to let you know that you need to be at build a bear at eleven. We will be opening at noon."_

"I thought the store wasn't opening until the 26th," Kimberly puzzled.

 _"We open today," Markus corrected. "I laid a flyer on everyone's table two weeks ago. We decided to move the opening date to this week since its fall break. Can you make it?"_

"I can make it," Kimberly promised as she got out of bed. "Do I need to wear anything particular?"

 _"Wear whatever you like," Markus answered_.

"I'll will see you at noon," Kimberly assured looking at the clock. Her eyes widened when she saw it was 9:00.

"I don't remember us getting a paper," Maya said when she climbed out of bed.

"Maya, go get dressed," Kimberly instructed as Maya went out of the room. "I'll take you to McDonald's for breakfast."

"I will be there as soon as I can," Tommy promised when Kimberly got out navy garment back out of the closet. "I'm going to the power chamber to talk with Zordon and the other rangers."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope this wasn't too fast. I wanted this chapter to cover how Kimberly got to working for build a bear and the rangers searching for Rita and Zedd's toys. Do you have any idea what the toys are? The next chapter will cover build a bear and more about Kimberly's relationship with Maya. I don't own Maya Hart. She is from Girl Meets World and she was my favorite character. Also, I know Build-A-Bear opened in 1997, but in this story it will open a year earlier. If you've read Build-A-Bear Christmas, the store will open on the day Tommy and Kim got their break up letters.**


	2. Opening Day

In Maya's eyes, the Angel Grove mall was the biggest mall out there. A moving line of people walked along the pathways in different directions just like it was in an airport. A shuttle bus was parked at the other side of parking lot ready to pick up and let off passengers. Food outlets were scattered all over the place instead of being in just one food court. At all entrances there were guides and maps.

Kelly adjusted her necklace when she saw Kimberly and Maya walk in. Maya was wearing her usual style of clothing which consisted of a pair of jeans, a blue tee shirt with thin white and pale purple stripes, and a white, blue, and purple plaid button down shirt. But Kimberly was all dressed up for the occasion. Kimberly was dressed in a carnation pink dress, which hit her below hers; very thin spaghetti straps were holding up her dress. She even had on a pair of matching high heel shoes "Mrs. Oliver, I hear your niece designed one of the bears," Kelly complemented when Kimberly and Maya took a seat at their table.

"She did," Kimberly smiled. "She's a really good artist for her age."

Maya put down her red crayon and stared at Kelly. From some reason she never liked this woman. Kelly was pretty woman, but she could be crabby and rude occasionally. She only wore either red, sliver, or black. Maya had heard Kelly tell Kimberly she went to the tanning beds a few times a weak. And she wore a strange looking neck with a red pendant. Maya noticed the pendant gave a weak glow and something sliver appeared in. She climbed out of her seat and made her way over to Kelly. "Can I see your necklace?" Maya hinted when she stood on her tip toes to look at the necklace and saw sliver zig zags floating around.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Kelly apologized when grabbed the neckband of her dress and tucked the necklace way. "The chain is very delicate and it might break."

"I won't break it," Maya promised.

"I don't let anyone touch this!" Kelly hissed as she glared at Maya.

"Maya, why don't we go to the snack bar and get some ice cream?" Kimberly suggested when she walked over to Maya and gathered her in her arms. "I've been promising you that I'd take you to new Cold Stone outlet that just opened."

* * *

The ice-cream freezer was stacked with so many different choices to choose from. Maya pressed her hands on the cold glass at the other end of the freezer. She saw they had her favorite flavors, strawberry, cheese cake, and banana. But they also had unusual flavors like different flavors of coffee ice cream, cake batter, oat meal cookie batter, cotton candy, and even French toast. From out of nowhere, came a tall and slim lady. She had blondish brown medium length hair several inches below her shoulder blade; she was dressed in a red velvet long dress and long black dress boats. Around her neck was a pearl necklace and she had matching pearl ear rings. The lady appeared like she was in a hurry and she bumped into another customer. The large cup in her hand went flying through the air and her grape slushy soaked the front of Kimberly's new dress. "My dress!" Kimberly cried. The lady knocked Kimberly down on the floor when she cut in front of her and Maya. They heard a snap and Kimberly stumbled. She stared sadly at one of shoes which had a busted heel. "What am I going to do now? One of my heels is busted."

"It's not my problem!" grumbled the woman, as she turned to face the man behind the counter. "I'll take a scoop black cherry ice cream."

"I'm sorry," answered an employee. He appeared like he was in his early thirties. "We ran out of this flavor and we won't have any ready until late this afternoon. You can choose another-"

"I don't want another flavor," she screamed. The woman looked at the man's sliver name tag which read "Frank" and underneath his name it said store manager. "I want you and your workers to get off your lazy bottoms and make more now! This mall is nothing but full of lazy and stupid workers! I'm taking my business somewhere else!" She walked out of the outlet and head towards the exit at the end of the hall.

Maya turned to face her aunt. "Kimberly, what should I get? I can't choose between my favorite three."

"Why don't we share a large cup of ice cream with a small scoop of each," Kimberly suggested when stepped out of her out high heel shoe. "Those are my favorites too."

* * *

"Who was that lady?" Maya asked digging her spoon into the strawberry ice cream.

"That was my step mother and your grandmother," Kimberly explained. "My dad was cheating on my mom after they got married. He was an airplane pilot and was gone most of the time and was only home on weekends. But he was actually seeing Kelly who lived in New York. She got pregnant a few years before I was born. My mom found out when I was about four that he had been cheating on her. He left the computer on and she walked in and saw he was talking to Kelly in a chatroom. When she confronted him about, he said he was leaving because Kelly had threatened to leave him if he didn't marry her. She also said if he didn't marry her, he wasn't going to see Kermit anymore. My mother asked him who Kermit was and he revealed that it was his ten-year-old son."

"Really," Maya whispered when Kimberly lifted Maya into her lap. "Was that when you found out you had a brother?"

"Yes, it was and my parents divorced. My father pretty much cut me out of his life," she sighed wiping her eyes. "Kelly and Kermit moved to Angel Grove."

"How did Kermit meet my mom? I thought that she always lived in New York?"

"She was actually from Angel Grove and they dated in high school. Katy was an actor and was offered to be in a movie and Kermit want to return home. They moved out there and she was stared in the movie. Later, she got pregnant and decided to direct plays since she had a degree in theater. Her plays were even on Broadway. One day Kermit left your mother. After they devoiced, Katy's parents were found in an alleyway here in Angel Grove. They had been attacked by an unknown source. About six or seven months ago, your mother's theater group was going to perform _"The Phantom of the Opera."_ But it never happened because she was attacked by Rita and Zedd."

"What can you tell me about them?" Maya asked.

"I could tell you a lot about them," Kimberly whispered in Maya's ear. "But now we need to get back to build a bear."

Maya glanced down at the broken high heels on the floor and the front of Kimberly's dress. "We can't go back with you looking like that," Maya warned.

Kimberly looked down at her watch and saw it was 10:15. "Maya, we don't have time to run home," she sighed when she tossed their empty bowl away. "I'm going to have to buy a pair of shoes and a new outfit here."

* * *

After spending nearly half an hour of looking at pink clothing, Kimberly was able to find the prefect outfit, with Maya's help of course. This wasn't one of their usual fun shopping days, where they would try on several outfits for hours. Instead, Kimberly was forced to look at clothes for a few seconds before moving on to the next item. She paid for her clothes at JC Penny and went into the nearest bathroom to change. Kimberly stepped out of the stall a few seconds later. She was dressed in a sleeveless bubble gum pink knee length silk sheath dress and a pair of pink low heel sling-backs with a closed toe.

"You look beautiful!" Maya compliment as Kimberly stared into the mirror.

"Maya, this is prefect," thanked Kimberly. She kneeled down and gathered Maya in her arms.

Maya noticed half a pink heart necklace was hanging around Kimberly's neck. "You're still wearing the friendship necklace I gave you," she smiled.

"Of course," Kimberly beamed giving her niece a kiss on the cheek. "I haven't taken my half of the necklace off since you gave it to me."

Kim and Maya discuss the Kelly that she works explains Kelly is creating a villain's collection and no one has seen it yet. Kelly promises kids will love it.

* * *

 _"I hate the villains' collection!" shouted a little boy. "That bear looks like that scary red-looking monster on TV."_

 _"Mommy, it shoots lasers out of its eyes!" screamed a little girl. "It even has his voice! Just like the Rita Repulsa bear!"_

 _"Don't worry!" promised Markus Snyder. "I've recalled all of the Villains collection! We will not be selling it anymore!"_

 _"You can't do that!" shouted Kelly._

 _"Kelly those toys are way too scary for kids!" answered Markus. "Why didn't you show them to me before now? We could have adjusted them and made them less scary!"_

 _"They were meant to look that scary!" screamed Kelly. "I'm designed this for a friend! This is how they wanted it!"_

 _"Kelly, you designed these for kids to enjoy, not to scare them. Why don't we recall them? We can redesign them and have them out at a later date!"_

 _"Markus, I quit!" Kelly shouted. "I designed them this way for a reason and I'm not changing them!"_

A woman with long auburn hair dress in red velvet dress and black dress boots walked out of Build a Bear. "What's going on?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Where's the villains' collection?" added Maya.

"After two of the workers kids saw them, they got taken off the shelves," Tommy informed when they watched Markus and other employees pack up the last of the villain collection. "But your power ranger collection is a huge hit!"

"Really!" Maya and Kimberly gasped.

"Seriously," Tommy replied. He led them into build a bear and there was a long line of kids waiting to get their hands on a power ranger bear.

 _"Mommy, I want a pink ranger bear!" stated a little girl._

 _"Daddy, I want a green ranger bear!" announced a little boy._

"What about the power rangers' costumes?" Maya asked as she got out art supplies.

"The costumes have done very well," informed Markus as he walked over to them. "But the power ranger bears have done so much better!"

"Are we going to get to see the villain's collection?" Maya requested when Markus took a seat at the table.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "Kelly quit after I suggested that we redesigned them. I feel like she purposely designed those bears to be scary and upset children."

"That sounds like her," Maya remarked when she saw a ray of red light coming from the back room. "For some reason I didn't like her. She was always crabby and mean."

"Anyway, I've gotten requests for more bears to be designed," Markus informed as he quickly changed the subject. "Do you think you can design two more bear by Christmas."

"I think we could," Kimberly beamed.

While Kimberly was talking with Markus, Maya saw a bright light from outside. She got out of her chair and got as close to the door as she could. The woman with the auburn hair was looking around in all directions, as her necklace started glow. She went inside the photo booth. A few seconds later, the woman that she had met in the ice cream store stepped out. In her hand was the funny looking red necklace.

* * *

 **Author's note: I wasn't going to reveal that the two Kelly's were the same person. But, after a reviewer had left me a review telling me I had notes in the middle of the page I checked it out and saw I had ideas that I had thought of and made a note. So, Chapter one has been reposted.**

 **What do you think was the source of the red light coming from the back room?**


	3. Turned into Bears

The following morning, Tommy turned on the TV to watch the news. He figured that there would be some footage of Build-A-Bear's opening day since the lines were long and so many parents and children gave it good rating. Hopefully, none of the villain's collection would be shown since it was disposed of really quick.

"Kim, hopefully, yours and Maya's interview will be on," Tommy prayed when Kimberly climbed out of bed. "I never told you this, but I told Maya I knew which bear she designed on her own."

"Maya, told me that on the way to the mall," Kimberly smiled when she opened the closet door. She pulled out a pink satin tracksuit and a pink tee shirt. "But, you told her that you didn't know which bear it was?"

"I knew all along it was the pink ranger," Tommy revealed when he grabbed a pair of khakis and a red Henley.

"How'd you know?" Kimberly asked as she finished getting dressed.

"Easy," Tommy answered with a smile. "Neither one of you have taken off your half of the friendship necklace Maya got for her birthday this past year."

"I told her to give the other half to her best friend," Kimberly explained. "When I went to get her from New York and she still had both pieces. She said she wanted me to have the other half. I had no idea I meant that much to her."

"You've always meant so much to her," Tommy beamed as he put his arms around her. "Maya has told me many times that you're her best friend and she loves spending time with you."

"I enjoy spending time with Maya too," Kimberly grinned.

The door swung open and Maya walked in. "Uncle Tommy, Billy is down stairs and wants you to come to the mall with him," she informed as terror began to overtake her face. "He said it was on the radio this morning."

"I missed listening to the local news!" Tommy gasped as he pulled his hair back. "I forgot it came on at a different time!"

"I didn't, I was up bright and early," Maya declared . "Something odd is going on at Build-A-Bear."

"I'll go down and talk to him," Tommy said as he walked out of the room.

"Maya, what's going on at Build-A-Bear?" Kimberly asked.

"It was crowded again this morning," Maya started when Kimberly carried back to her room and they took a seat in the rocking chair. "But, a lot of the customers have been turned into bears and they are laying on the floor. I your step mother knows something about it."

"Maya, she wasn't even there."

"Both your step mother and the Kelly with the red hair had on the same outfit. I saw the Kelly with the red hair go into a photo both and later your step mom came out holding that necklace that the red-haired Kelly didn't want me to touch."

"That does make sense," Kimberly realized pulling Maya into a tight hug. She noticed Maya had jeans, a blue tee shirt, and a grey and dark purple rugby stripped cotton sweater laying on the bed. "Maya, hurry up and get dressed. We need to go tell Tommy and the other rangers what we know."

* * *

By the time Lt. Stone got to Build-A-Bear, he found two light brown bears lying next to the counter. Both of the bears were dressed in their police academy uniforms with tiny name tags pinned to their shirts. He pulled out his magnifying glass to get a better view. One of the larger bear's name tags read _"Bulkmeier"_ and the smaller bear's name tag it read " _Skullovitch"_.

"Did you see what happened to Bulk and Skull?" Lt. Stone asked Tommy and the other rangers.

"They told us not to go in there," Rocky explained as they took a seat on the bench. "Bulk and Skull started to look around the show cases to look in the back room and saw funny looking toy. Before they could say what, it was a red light came from out of now where and zapped them."

"I'm going to go search the rest of the store," Lt. Stone announced as he headed back into the store.

"I'm going in with him," declared Markus. "I want to make sure everything is okay before we let customers back in."

Tommy looked up and saw Maya and Kimberly walking into the mall. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Kimberly looked around and saw no one was around. "We know something?" she whispered. "Maya and I believe we have an idea what the source are."

"The other rangers and I believe it's a toy that Rita and Zedd have created," Tommy whispered back. "But, it's in the back room and no one can get to it-"

"-I think there is another source too," Maya interrupted when she saw Kimberly's step mother walking by them and she walked straight into Sears. She was disguised as the lady with auburn hair and she was in a black skirt suit. The necklace around her neck was glowing.

"The lady with the red hair has it," Kimberly finished when Kelly grabbed a cart and started to shop. "She's really my step mother. When she wears the necklace, she is disguised so we won't recognize her. Maya saw her step into the photo both yesterday. When she stepped out, she had the necklace in her hand."

"I've told the others," Tommy informed.

* * *

After Build-A-Bear was checked, Lt. Stone gave an all clear for people to go back inside. They had gone into the back room to check to see what was back there and just found the villain collections bears. Kelly had left them in them in there, so he just tossed them into the trash can.

"I'd like a pink ranger bear," Maya told Kimberly. "Can I get one today?"

"Of course," she answered. Kimberly walked over to the power ranger's collection box and picked up an unstuffed pink ranger bear. "I'll go stuff it."

Meanwhile, Kelly stood in the photo booth and she slipped on a pair of sun glasses. These sun glasses were not the kind of shades that a normal person would wear. The glasses looked more like something like someone working undercover would wear. They were very shiny, had black frames and had dark lens. And like all sunglasses, they hid the easiest part that most people found so easy to read, which was facial expressions. Now all a person could do was look at her mouth, the way she was standing, and her sense of her personal space. Anytime she wore these glasses, she could see through walls, tall plants, and stood really still and saw that Maya was in the process of building her own pink ranger bear. Even though she was Maya's grandmother, she hated Maya because she was talented, sweet, very thoughtful, and she wanted Kimberly in her life. She held the necklace right in front of her chest and saw that Maya had taken over stuffing her bear. Kimberly was talking with Tommy and wouldn't see it happen until it was too late. By then Maya would be bear laying on the floor and she could watch her step daughter fall apart.

Back at stuffing Maya grabbed a pink heart. "Is true that I'm supposed to make a wish before I put the heart in?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Kimberly answered as she walked over to Maya. "Do you know what you are going to wish for?"

"I do," Maya smiled and handed Kimberly the heart. "But I want you to make a wish too."

Kimberly took the heart out of Maya's hand. "I wish if Maya or Tommy should ever become a victim and gets turned into a bear that they will still be able to move around and I can still talk with them like normal while we are trying to figure out to return them into their human forms," she wished. "They are the two most important people in my life."

She handed Maya the heart. "I wish that if anymore turns Kimberly or Uncle Tommy into a bear that they will still be able to move around and talk with me," Maya wished stuffing the heart inside her bear. "I'd protect them and make sure no one stole them, while the rangers were trying to return them to normal."

* * *

As a lady was finishing up sewing the back of the bear up, a red flash came from nowhere and hit Lt. Stone right in the back. Within in a few seconds a brown bear with a detective coat and hat was laying on the floor. Just like Bulk and Skull, he had a name tag on his coat with his name. Kimberly stood at counter while Tommy paid for Maya's bear. Another beam of red light appeared and was heading right towards Maya. "Maya, look out!" Kimberly cried as she got in front of Maya and took the hit for her, just as Tommy paid for the bear and handed it to Maya.

"What happened!" Maya gasped as Kimberly disappeared and her empty clothes landed on the ground.

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and noticed Maya was holding her. Why were her clothes on the floor?

"Maya, what is going on?" Kimberly fretted as Maya looked into her face. "Why are you taller than me?"

"I have no idea," Maya answered as Billy and the others gathered up all of the customers, Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull. "You were hit by a light."

"Am I a bear?" Kimberly fretted as she squeezed her necklace which was still hanging around her neck.

"What should I tell her?" Maya whispered into Tommy's ear when he lifted them off the ground.

"Maybe we should show her," Tommy whispered back.

"What are you whispering about?" Kimberly demanded in angry voice. "Am I a toy?"

"Not quiet," Maya said looking into Kimberly's eyes. She didn't have the black safety eyes like the other bears had. Instead they were her normal doe eyes which sparkled. "Your eyes still look the same."

They walked by a by a mirror. "I'm a bear!" Kimberly screamed when she saw her reflection in the mirror. And she suddenly fainted in Maya's arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" Maya prayed giving Kimberly a tight squeeze.

"For some reason she wasn't affected like the other people," Tommy realized. "Let's go to the power chamber and find out what's going on."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **How will Kimberly handle be being a bear? What do you think prevented Kimberly from being like the other bears?**


	4. A Bear's Life

It had been nearly a year since Kimberly had last seen Alpha and Zordon. She never dreamed that the next time that she saw them she'd be a stuffed toy. The place was so much different as well, as if it had been remodeled. It no longer had the dark ceiling above which looked like the midnight sky or a circular computer system in the center of the room. Instead it was a chamber and it gave everyone more room to walk the place and they had all the space in the world to build or repair anything. They even had more computer systems, a better monster alarm, and much better viewing globe. In the back of the room was cases that held all of mighty morphin power rangers' suits and weapons inside. The green ranger suit was the only suit not present.

Maya sat on a table squeezing Kimberly against her chest, while Billy was running a spell scanner over Kimberly. "Have you found out why I can still move and speak?" Kimberly asked.

The scanner to started to slowly beep. "Kimberly, it appears that Maya wished that if you and Tommy were turned into bears that you'd both be able to move around and speak," Zordon informed when Tommy lifted them off the table. "And appears that friendship necklace Maya gave you also served as a protection. It appears that you must have a very close relationship with your niece."

"She's my best friend," Maya added looking up at Zordon's tube.

"Zordon, I fear that someone is behind these attacks," Tommy broke in. "Kim, took the hit which was meant for Maya. If Maya or I was to become a bear would we be like Kim or would we be lifeless like everyone else?"

"Maya wanted me to make a wish, so I wished for yours and Maya's safety too," Kimberly confessed. "Tommy and Maya should be fine, right, Zordon?"

"That is correct," Zordon declared. "But only they would be just like you."

"Is there any way we can return her to normal?" Tommy asked as he took a seat. "I don't want her to be a bear forever-"

"-I'm creating a device that can return everyone to normal," Billy interrupted. "But it is a very complicated device it is going to take some time to get it build."

"I can't go to school like this," realized as she looked down at her body. "However, I can't get behind."

Billy pressed a button on the computer system and door opened and a clone like Kimberly walked out in the room. "Did you clone her?" Maya questioned as her jaw dropped.

"No," Billy explained as he pulled out remote control. "It's a robotic Kimberly. It will be operated by remote control and it's programed to think and act just like the real Kimberly. When it isn't at school or fulfilling Kim's work duties at Build-A-Bear, it will be teleported here to the power chamber."

"When Kim returns to normal, what will happen to the robotic Kim?" Tommy questioned as Maya handed Kimberly to him.

"It will disappear," Billy explained as the robotic Kimberly walked back into its small room. "But someone will need to keep an eye on her at school. I will be controlling her from the power chamber."

"Kat and I will see to that," Tanya volunteered. "We have the same schedule as Kimberly."

"But someone is going to have to keep an eye on the real Kimberly," Tommy sighed staring down at his wife in her bear form. "We can't let her get into the wrong hands."

"I'll do it," Maya smiled snatching Kimberly out of his arms. "I will keep her with me at all times. If anyone wants to steal her, they will have to take me too."

Kimberly slowly looked into her nieces' warm blue eyes. "Maya, are you sure about this?" Kimberly warned resting her head on Maya's side. "I'm sure Kelly knows that you have me. What if she tries to turn you into a bear?"

Kat walked over to Maya and slipped a purple crystal necklace over her head. "Billy and I were able to create a necklace that will protect Maya from being turned into a bear," she assured as Maya looked down at her necklace. "Only Maya can remove it. Maya, no matter what happens do not take this off."

"Aren't you going to need crystals to protect yourselves?" Maya asked looking at her crystal.

"We're working on that right now," Billy assured them.

* * *

With Maya's arms around Kimberly's waist, she could feel her niece's chest rising and falling as she breathed softly into her face. She knew that she should find it adorable, but she wanted her space and time with Tommy. Kimberly gently wiggled her way out of Maya's arms, she saw the door open and she dropped pretending to be a lifeless stuffed animal. The door opened and Tommy walked into the room.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted when he slid into Maya's bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Maya asked letting out a yawn.

"Just to check on Kim," Tommy admitted Kimberly laid between him and Maya. "I know it must be difficult on Kim adapting to being a bear-"

"-it's worse than it seems," Kimberly interrupted when Maya snuggled into Tommy's side. "You have to get used to acting like a lifeless stuffed animal when someone other than you, your parents, Maya, and the other rangers aren't around. It is much harder to get around because you could easily be stepped on. You feel like you are stuck in your ranger suit."

Tommy wrapped his left arm around Kimberly. "I wish I could become a green ranger bear-"

"-Tommy, you would be just as miserable as I am," Kimberly warned. "You don't want that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd stepped back into their old castle. The cold air wrapped around them like a heavy chain as they walked up the narrow spiral staircase to the throne room. Rita waved her wand at the empty flame torches, and flames appeared out of nowhere. "It's good to be back in my castle," Zedd smiled as he sits foot into his old throne room. "Kelly, how can I ever repay you?"

Kelly stepped out of the darkness and had a clear sack of bears that looked like the machine empire. "I want to weaken the power rangers," she answered in a cold voice.

"Ed has tired that many times and it never works," Rito warned.

"IT'S ZEDD!" Zedd corrected as he jumped out of his throne. "You are so stupid, Rito. Why have a dealt with you for so long?"

"I can fix that," Kelly smirked pulling out her necklace. The red jewel began to shine and a flash of red light hit Rito. Within seconds, an ugly skeleton bear was laying in his place.

"Much better," Zedd smirked as Rita picked up the Rito bear. She walked over to a bookcase and sat Rito on the shelf next to the machine empire.

"I bet if Zedd gets mad at Rita, he'll request that she is turned into a bear," Squat whispered to Babbo and they both started to laugh.

"I heard that," Rita warned pointing her wand at them. "If you say anything against me or Zedd one more time, you'll end up like Rito."

Rita walked back over to her throne and took a seat next to Zedd. He was staring at the earth and was deep in thought. "It's prefect!" Zedd cried in excitement.

"What's prefect?" Rita asked.

"I just heard Tommy tell Kimberly that he wanted to become a green build a bear ranger!" he exclaimed slamming his Z staff on the floor. "Well, we can make his wish come true!"

"I can track him down tomorrow and turn him into a bear," Kelly gasped looking through Rita's telescope.

* * *

Tommy rouse from his heavy slumber and saw Kimberly was still in her build a bear form. Maya had her arm wrapped around Kimberly's waist, while her head was resting on her pillow. The dream was nice while it lasted. In his dream, they had found a way to return Kimberly and the rest of people to normal. He couldn't help but give a weak smile at Maya and Kimberly as they slept. At least when he wasn't there, he knew that his niece was taking good care of Kimberly and wouldn't let her out of her sight.

He glanced at the clock and saw he had over slept again. But it was Saturday and he didn't have to worry about school. Being careful not to wake Kimberly or Maya, he slowly climbed out of bed and quietly walked out of the room. "Tommy, it's raining," Jan said as she headed to the bathroom. "So, don't forget to grab an umbrella when you take Maya and Kimberly to the movies."

"I won't," Tommy promised as he hung his head.

"I know you are going through a rough time," Jan comforted as she hugged her son. "I'm sure Billy is working on a way returning her to normal. But I've never seen a small child want to take on a lot of responsibility. I'm glad you and Kim have Maya. She is so sweet and loves you both very much."

"I know she does," Tommy answered as he walked into his bed. "I couldn't ask for a better niece."

He opened his closet and pulled out his green raincoat, only to find that the zipper was broken and it had been torn. "Just great," he mumbled as he threw it in the trash can. Tommy began to look through his closet to find his spare rain coat, but he stopped when he saw a red Nike wind suit hanging up. It was the perfect day to wear it. So, he laid it out with a white long sleeve Dry-Fit training tee shirt.

* * *

Maya stood in front of her mirror dressed in a grey tee shirt with purple and blue stripes, a blue cardigan, and jeans. "Do I look okay?" she asked Kimberly.

"You look prefect," Kimberly assured her when she walked back over to her bed and carried Kimberly over to her dresser. She picked up a hair brush and a scrunchie and took a seat in her bean bag chair. Maya handed the hair brush to Kimberly and she started to brush Maya's hair.

"Nervous about going to the movies?" Maya asked.

"I'd rather do it as a person," Kimberly confessed while brushing Maya's hair. "Do you think I can pull off being a toy?"

"Of course," Maya promised when Kimberly laid the brush down. She reached for the hair scrunchie and pulled Maya hair into a ponytail. "Tommy already said we could sit in the back of the theater and I'll hold you the whole time. You will be nice and safe."

"At least I'll get in for free," Kimberly joked when Maya slipped on her purple raincoat.

"You deserve it," Maya replied when she walked back over to Kimberly and scooped her up in her arms. "Your always doing nice things for others."

"Maya, you do realize that the movie theater that we are going to is the one in the mall?" Kimberly warned glancing up into her blue eyes. "Kelly could be lurking around."

"Rocky, Adam, and Billy will be going to the movies with us," Maya reminded her. "Kat and Tanya will be at the spa in the mall. We'll have everyone in the same building."

There was a knock outside Maya's door. "Maya, when you are ready, Tommy will meet you down stairs," Jan stated.

"Are you ready?" Maya asked Kimberly.

"I am," Kimberly replied as Maya opened the door.

"Kimberly, will you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"I think it's been odd that the machine empire hasn't attacked. I think they've been turned into bears."

"I wouldn't put it past Kelly," Kimberly whispered when Maya pulled her closer to her chest. "I fear she could be working for Rita and Zedd-"

"-that's what I think too," Maya confessed. "They could be waiting for the right time to attack more people. Promise me if we are somewhere and Kelly shows up, you won't leave me."

"I wouldn't," Kimberly promised while they stood in the door way. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I know," Maya answered with a weak smile. "If something should happen, please don't try to take them on alone. They could hurt you and I don't want them to take you from me. Someone took my Scottish Terrier when I was nearly a year old. I've been looking for him and I never found him. I can't afford to lose you too."

"I promise," Kimberly promised snuggling into Maya's chest. "I'd never leave you."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Do you think Maya's Scottish Terrier is still alive? If so, what do you think happened to him and were he currently is? Do you think Maya remembers his name?**


	5. Sneak Attack

Soft splashing rain droplets hit the car window as Kelly drove on to the parking lot. The sky was overhung with a blanket of dark grey, so much that no one could tell the difference between the clouds and the sky. She watched the rain drops run down her window, she'd rather be outside parking her car instead of being stuck inside waiting for the rain to slack off. But she turned to look at Scottish Terrier, that she hated from the moment she laid eyes on him. At long last she was able to get rid of him after Rita and Zedd told him they no longer wanted him. They gave her the pleasure of disposing of him. Since she hated him, she wanted him to be as miserable as he could be. Kelly opened the door and pushed him out.

"Good riddance, Finster!" she shouted as the Scottish Terrier was getting soaked in the rain.

Finster looked around as he was being soaking. He was cold and was looking for a place to stay dry. A few feet ahead of him was a bush near the mall entry way. He broke off in a run and ran straight to the bush. There was a carport like entrance and so he was dry for the time being. He laid down and peaked through the bushes.

Now, that he was resting we can get a better look at him. Finster wasn't black like most Scottish Terriers, instead he was a pale greyish white thick coating. His legs were short and had small almond shaped blue eyes. He had small prickly ears which sat up on his skull and they pointed up in midair which was covered a small amount soft hair. Around his head was a blue headband that he got from Maya Hart, his previous owner. On his nose sat a tiny pair of glasses. It had been a few years since he last saw her. She would be at least four or five years old now. But he remembered she had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair.

When Finster woke up in Rita's dumpster, he was told that he was a space alien who was born on Claydoius and he was to serve Rita Repulsa. He enjoyed making putties and monsters out clay to fight the power rangers. But he was always smart and knew when to stay clear of Rita and Zedd. A few weeks ago, his memory was jogged when he overheard Rita and Zedd talking with Kelly. He learned that someone had given him a potion to make him forget his memories and the only way for him to get it back was to a memory potion. And it was hidden under a small trap door near Rita's telescope.

* * *

 _"How do I get to the potion?" Rito asked as he jumped in front of Rita._

 _"Shut up Rito!" Rita hissed as she waved her wand around the room and sent him flying to the other side of the room._

 _"How do I get to the potion?" Kelly asked._

 _"Touch my telescope and a trap door with a combination lock will appear," She explained. "The combination is 0, 2, 59."_

 _"Got it!" Rito cried as he wrote it down._

* * *

After Finster stole the potion and drank it, he remembered Maya's father gave him shot one night and forced him to drink a potion. Then he transported him to Rita's dumpster, where he stayed until her dumpster was accidently opened by astronauts. Not only did it give him his memory back, he was able to transfer back into his original form and alien form at any time he wanted, and he could turn invisible. He wondered if Maya would even remember him and if she wants him back after all this time.

A shuttle bus, parked in front of the entrance and tons of people got off. He recognized the tall boy with shoulder length brown hair as Tommy Oliver. Tommy's hair was pulled back into a ponytail like normal, but he was dressed in a red wind suit. He must have gotten a new color. He was carrying a little girl with medium length blonde hair. The little girl was carrying a pink ranger bear.

"Uncle Tommy, you don't have to carry me," the little girl said he carried her inside.

"Maya, it's crowded today," Tommy answered. "I can't afford to lose you and Kim."

"I was told there was a Scottish Terrier lurking around here the last few days. There is even a picture of him on the door!" Maya said as she changed the topic. "Do you think it could be Finster? He looks just like him."

"I thought your dog's name was Vester," Tommy corrected. "Your aunt told me that was your first word."

"I couldn't say Finster," Maya informed as Tommy carried her in. "Vester was the closet I could say."

Finster watched the crowd of people walk in and he snuck in behind the last person before the door shut. The mall was very crowded and he turned invisible to avoid being seen. At long last he found Maya and he was going to go to her.

 _"We're going to meet Rocky, Adam, and Billy in the center square in the mall," Tommy informed Maya._

* * *

Due to the overcrowded mall, Finster lost Tommy and Maya. But he made his way to the center square in the mall and waited. Suddenly, he heard a swooshing sound echo down the hallway. He crawled out from underneath the bench and the sound got louder. From a distanced he saw a figure in a red outfit. As the figure got closer, he saw it was Tommy and Maya. "Swish, swish, swish." Tommy's pants swished with every step he took as his thighs rubbed together.

Finster looked up and saw Billy sitting on a bench waiting for him. "Tommy, I just got a call from Rocky and Adam," Billy informed as Tommy took a seat next to him.

"I know," Tommy answered as he sat Maya beside him. "It turns out that Sears, JC Penny, the Spa, build a Bear, the arcade have had customers be turned into bears again. Tanya is at the Build a Bear, Rocky is at JC Penny, Kat is at Sears, and Adam is at the arcade-"

"-are they okay?" Maya interrupted as she climbed off the bench.

"They are fine," Tommy assured her. "I'm going to go check the spa."

"Let us come too," Maya begged hugging the pink bear to her chest. "You may need our help."

"Maya, it's too dangerous," said the pink bear.

"Kimberly, he may need us," Maya warned as she looked down at the pink bear. "He doesn't need to spilt up from the team."

"Maya, there has never been an attack in five places before," Tommy explained. "All of us fear this could be a trap."

"What if it is?!" Maya asked while her eyes widened with fear.

"If it is, I'm sure the villains know that one of us will have you and Kimberly with them," Tommy sighed as he gathered Kimberly and Maya in his arms. "Aisha has flown back home and is going to meet you and Billy at the movies. I know that you and Kim will be safe with them. I will join you after I investigate the spa."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Maya begged while Tommy hugged her and Kimberly.

"The best thing you can do is to keep Kim safe," Tommy comforted. "As a stuffed bear it is hard for her to get around in crowded areas. If she was spotted, she'd have a very little chance of escaping because a toy can't run as fast a human."

"Maya, he's right," Kimberly sighed as she hugged Maya's side. "They'd have me in within seconds and the others would have trouble finding me. We knew when I became a toy, that someone would have to keep me with them at all times."

"It would be very suspicious if someone our age carried around a bear. But someone your age can do it without any questions asked," Tommy smiled. "If it wasn't for you Kim wouldn't be getting to go out and do things. Every time we've went out, you have held her and never let her out of your sight."

"Uncle Tommy, she's my best friend," Maya answered with a weak smile. "I'm going to let nothing happen to her."

"That's why it's important that you two stay with where it's safe," Tommy assured her. "I'll be at the movies shortly."

"What will you do if it's a trap?" Maya questioned.

"I'll be okay," Tommy reassured her. "I'll find a way to escape and if I'm turned into a bear, I won't be a lifeless stuffed animal. I'll still be able to move and talk like Kim. That's why I volunteered to go to the spa where Kelly's been spotted. If I should be captured promise me that you will take care of Kimberly. Give her all the love, reassurance, and comfort that you can."

"I promise," Maya agreed.

"Kim, promise me that you'll do the same with Maya," Tommy requested as he gave them both a big hug and kissed them both on top of the head.

"I promise," Kimberly agreed as Tommy handed Maya to Billy.

Billy stood in the center square holding Kimberly and Maya as they watched Tommy disappear from sight. "Let's go get us a seat and I'll buy you a sprite and a box of popcorn," Billy suggested as he walked to the movie theater. "You and Kim can sit between me and Aisha."

Finster followed them to the movie theater.

* * *

Tommy checked into the spa and he was given a robe and a pair of slippers. He looked down at his watch and saw he five minutes to report to room T for his massage. "I'm going to be late!" he gasped. "Where's room T?"

"Go through the end of the hall and turn left," answered the lady at the front desk. "Then you will walk to the end of the hall. Room T is the room on the left side of the hall."

"Thanks," Tommy responded as he started to walk down the hall way.

* * *

After a long walk he reached room T and went inside. A woman with black hair dressed in a powder blue dress was waiting for him. "I'm going to go outside so you can get ready," she explained as she got up from the chair. "Is this your first time at the spa?"

"Yes," Tommy admitted as he slipped off his jacket and laid it in the chair. "Do you allow us to stay in our undergarments like most spas?"

"We do," smiled the lady as walked out of the room. "When you are ready climb up on the table and pull the sheet up over you. I will knock to see if you are ready before I come in."

The door closed and Tommy slipped off his jacket. Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off. "What's going on!" Tommy shouted as he was his hands were magically pinned behind his back. He tried to move his legs, but they would not move. He looked down at his legs only to find that he was in a standing position with his legs together. Someone walked in and tied his wrists behind his back. "Whose there?"

"Silence!" Kelly yelled as she tore off a piece of tape and placed it over Tommy's mouth. She put a sliver chain with an orange stone around his neck.

"Mmmmph?" Tommy questioned when she fastened a sliver chain with an orange stone around his neck.

"As long as you are wearing that you will look totally different and no one will see that you are really restrained. We will decide who you will look like," Rita explained when she walked into the room. "Oh, I forgot to meant that we will be the only ones who will see that it is really you. And no one will hear any sound you try to make. It makes you walk with us like a normal person. And you can't attack us or try to run away. Zeddy designed just for you."

"I want to take him out to the truck," Kelly hinted.

"We will need to put the sunglasses on him," Rita reminded her.

Kelly pulled a pair of sun glasses out of her purse and placed them on Tommy's face.

"Mmmmph?" Tommy asked when the shades covered his face. "Mmmmmph?"

"These will work as a blind fold when we get you near the place you are going to be staying at," Kelly informed as she removed his zeonizer and his communicator and tossed them on the floor. She noticed he had on a gold wedding band and she removed it from his finger and threw it across the room.

"Mmmph! Hmmmmph! Mfpmffmmf!" Tommy gasped as a tear ran down his face when he saw his ring hit the wall.

"I want him to look like Kermit," Kelly smirked.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The next chapter will make up for this one. Maya will finally get her dog back and he will work with the rangers in rescuing Tommy. Also, we will see Tommy in his green ranger bear form in a later chapter along with seeing what toys Kelly designed.**


	6. Trouble at the Movies

Maya sat in a red velvet seat holding Kimberly close to her chest. Why wasn't Tommy there? The movie had already started and they were at the scene where Roger and Anita meet in the park. "He should have been here," she whispered to Kimberly. "I'm going to go find him."

"You can't go alone," Kimberly whispered back as looked in all directions making sure no one would notice a stuffed bear talking.

"I'm not," she assured Kimberly when she climbed out of her seat. "I'm taking you with me."

"I'll come too," Aisha suggested as lifted Maya off the floor and carried her out of the theater.

As they walked out of the theater, kids were sampling popcorn. The saltiness was just right and they had smiles on their faces as the kernel dissolved. Billy was outside the theater talking with Adam, Rocky, and Tanya. Tanya was holding a bear dressed in a pink leotard and a pink skirt. "We've been tricked," Tanya sighed looking down at the bear. "Kat contacted me and told me that she was going to check the spa after Sears was clear. She saw something that didn't look right and she contacted me. But, before she could tell what she saw, I heard a scream."

"Where did you find her?" Maya asked looking straight at Kat in her build a bear form.

"I found her under a bench," Rocky broke in as he stared at Kat. "I bet she saw something."

"Where's Tommy?" Aisha fretted when sat down on a bench with Kimberly and Maya.

"I have no idea," Billy admitted watching a look of terror on Maya and Kimberly's face. "Let's go check the spa."

"I'm coming too," Maya informed as she jumped as the bench. She broke out in a run before anyone to stop her.

"Maya, it's too dangerous," Kimberly warned when she saw Andrew Hart sitting in the center square. "What if this is a trap for us."

"I'm watching for his precious Maya and Kimberly," he said over his phone.

Maya crawled under a wooden bench sitting up against a brick wall. "We're safe here," she promised Kimberly when she saw two large flower pots were sitting on each side of the bench. She rested her back against the brick way.

"Maya, what are those?" Kimberly whispered when she saw a zeonizer with a pink band laying under the bench. The also saw a communicator laying close to them.

"It must be Kat's morpher and communicator!" Maya realized as she reached out and grabbed the two items. She glanced up and saw Kelly walking down the hall way and a tall man with dark shoulder length blond hair. The man was dressed in a red turtleneck, dark red jogging suit, a pair of dark sun glasses, and he had his hands behind his back. "Is that Kermit?"

"Yes," Kimberly answered in a quiet voice as Maya started to squeeze against her stomach.

* * *

Unknown to them, it was really Tommy walking down the hall. He knew that Kimberly and Maya would be out looking for him. But, with Kelly and Andrew around they would be staying out of sight.

 _"What's that around his neck?"_

 _"It looks like a necklace Kelly has. Maya lay still and don't make a sound."_

Tommy noticed a small figure laying against the wall. She was squeezing a pink ranger bear against her chest. He should have known Maya and Kim would have come looking for him by now. But with Kelly and Andrew around they would be hiding. And after Kimberly saw the necklace around his neck, he knew for sure that they were scared to come near him. However, he saw Maya was keeping her promise and protecting Kimberly.

"Kermit, we need to go," Andrew urged.

Tommy quickly turned his head away from Maya and Kimberly's hiding place and followed Andrew out to the parking lot. He hated that necklace he was wearing. As he walked through the mall, he looked like Kermit who probably looked nice and content, instead of Tommy Oliver who had been restrained and being taken as a hostage. He didn't want to go with them, but the necklace zapped him several times when he tried to run away in spa. And it was like he was a puppet on strings who was doing what the puppeteer wanted.

"We're at the truck," Andrew announced as he led Tommy to a green pickup truck with black tinned windows. He opened the door back door and Rita helped him in. Zedd was sitting on the left side and Rita was on the right.

"You're going to sit in the middle," Rita declared as Tommy took a seat next to her. Kelly reached out and buckled his seat belt.

"Dear, when we walked through the mall, he looked just like Kermit. He acted normal, but everyone could see the necklace though," Andrew told Kelly as he climbed into the driver's side. "I thought that I'd be able to see him as Tommy Oliver. Why didn't it work for me?"

"It only works for two other people besides Rita and Zedd. I chose for it to work for me and Kermit," Kelly hissed giving him a dirty look. "But we have a clear stone necklace and it works just like this one. But there are some differences. Rita and I can decide who can see him as Tommy Oliver and who can't and we can decide who we want to be able noise that comes from him."

"And he won't be a distraction to your driving," Rita promised as she pinched Tommy's cheeks. "While he will be stiff from the shoulders down and if we want him to be completely quiet, we just snap our fingers and he will be as stiff as a statue.

"Let Andrew see this is really Tommy," Kelly spoke. "And also let him be able to hear him as well."

Andrew turned around and saw Tommy sitting between Rita and Zedd. Ropes were wrapped around his shoulders and he had a sliver stripe off tape covering his lips.

"Hello, Tommy," Andrew smiled turning the key in the ignition and starting up the car. "It's nice to see you again. We're taking you to secure place."

"Mmmph?" Tommy asked.

"We aren't going to tell you where though," Kelly smirked as Andrew drove off the parking lot.

"I also heard you tell your pink princess that you wanted to become a green ranger bear," Rita announced as she pulled the hair scrunchie out of Tommy's hair. His hair fell to his shoulders. Rita started to run her fingers through his hair.

"We were going to turn you into a bear at the mall," Kelly explained turning to look at Tommy. "But I had fun turning the pink ranger into a bear-"

"MMMMPH!" Tommy interrupted as he looked as his step mother in law with anger.

"She was going to ruin our plans," she revealed. "So, she became a bear. They will be down two rangers now."

"When will he become a green ranger bear?" Zedd asked running his nail down Tommy's face.

"We're going to have fun with him for a while," Rita smirked as she started to braid the right side of Tommy's hair. "Then he can become a green ranger bear."

"What was he like as the evil green ranger? -"

"-Zeddy, that's prefect!" Rita cried. "Maybe we can make him part of Mrs. Hart's Villains Collection. But we would need to see if she could make a toy sword of darkness, first."

* * *

Maya laid under the bench while she saw Kermit walking around the mall again. This time he had a torn shirt and it was stained with blood. Red lines could be seen from a distance. On his left leg, the pant leg stopped below his knee. "I'm looking for Maya," Kermit said over his cell phone. "Yes, mom. I won't leave until I have taken my sister from her." She not there at the spa. And I was attacked by a dog. I was thrown out and I had to sneak back in."

 _"Don't let it happen again!"_

"I promise, mother it won't. I don't know where else to look."

 _"Look under furniture!"_

"Yes, mother I will."

Kermit walked up the hall and disappeared from sight. Kimberly laid flat on her stomach staring into Maya's crystal-clear blue eyes, while Maya started to squeeze her tighter. "What are we going to do now?" Maya whispered.

"I'm sure the others are looking for us," Kimberly assured her as she wiped a tear from Maya's face.

"They have could have Tommy," Maya fretted scooting closer to the wall.

"I know," Kimberly sighed as resting her head against Maya chest. "If they do, we'll find him."

"They want you too."

"Maya, I know you won't let them take me."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"I know my best friend very well," Kimberly expressed when she heard footsteps coming.

"I knew I heard something!" Kermit retorted when he looked under the bench. "I know your bear is really my sister."

"No, it isn't," Maya lied squeezing Kimberly tighter to her chest. "This is just a bear my uncle bought me. My aunt is at build a bear."

"Then why did I just her my sister's voice?" Kermit hissed as he grabbed Maya's leg and pulled her out from underneath bench.

"Don't you know the bears have a sound chip in them?" Maya asked as Kermit sat her on the bench. "She recorded that message for me."

"Why don't we go somewhere quiet," he suggested when he placed his meaty hand over Maya's mouth. She opened her mouth and bit him. As he let go off her, she kicked his leg as hard as she could.

Maya took off running and looking for a place to hide. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she tripped over her shoe lace and landed on the floor. Kimberly fell out of Maya's arms and landed on the floor. "My ankle," Maya cried out. "I think I've twisted it."

Kimberly tried to run over to Maya, but Kermit grabbed her off the floor. "I knew you were lying," he smirked watching tears form in Maya's eyes. "I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to catch up with my sister."

A Scottish terrier with a pale greyish thick coating came charging out of now where and knocked Kermit down. "I've never liked you," hissed the terror as he bit Kermit's leg. The dog torn part of his pant leg of and he ran over and bit Kermit on the hip. "I'll stop attacking if you leave!"

Kermit got up and left and started limping as he disappeared from view. "Maya, that sounds like Finster," Kimberly warned when she saw a blue head band and a pair of glasses on the dog's face.

as when Maya scooped her back into her arms. "You work for Rita and-"

"I'm Maya's dog," Finster corrected when he walked over to Maya and she started to pet him. "Kermit forced me to drink a potion when he gave me a shot. I forgot my past until a few weeks ago. They secretly had a potion hidden somewhere and I found it and took it. I remembered everything."

"If you are Maya's dog, when is her birthday?" Kimberly questioned as she glared at Finster.

"February 14th," Finster answered.

"What was her mother's name?" Kimberly asked as she continued to stare at the dog. "Where is she originally from? How do I know Maya?"

"Her mother's name was Katy. Maya is originally from New York City. You are Maya's aunt and her best friend."

"I'm still not convinced," Kimberly replied crossing her arms. "Only Maya's dog would know the answer to these questions. I was there when she gave it to him. If you are really her dog, what did her and Katy give you as a gift. And she couldn't pronounce your name. What did she call you?"

"They gave me two gifts. One was my blue head band. And the other was blue collar with a heart shaped locket attached to it. There is a picture of me, Maya, and Katy inside it," he answered as he walked closer to Maya. "She couldn't say Finster and she called my Vester."

Maya reached out and opened the locket. Inside was a picture Katy sitting on couch holding Finster and Maya.

"Now are you convinced?" Maya asked as Finster started to lick her across the face.

"I'm convinced," Kimberly admitted as she reached out and petted Finster on the head. "Do you know what happened to Tommy?"

"I found the red zeonizer on floor and a communicator," Finster started when they headed towards the spa. "Kermit was about to attack Billy and Adam when they were looking for clues. But I tore his pants and jumped up on him and scratched him on the chest."

"I bet they questioned you," Maya guessed when she saw Billy and the others coming out of the spa.

"They did," Finster admitted when Maya pulled the pink zeonizer and communicator out of her pocket. "Alpha even sent Billy a lie detector to see if I was lying, but I passed the test."

Billy came rushing up to them. "I see you found your dog," He beamed as he petted Finster on the head. "We need to get back to the Power Chamber."

"We need to start trying to locate Tommy," Adam added as he lifted Finster off the ground.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What do you think about Maya finding her dog? Have any ideas of how Finster can be beneficial to the team. Who do you think will fill in as the red zeo ranger and the pink zeo ranger?**


	7. The Two Subsitute Rangers

Andrew had been driving for last two hours since he was taking all detours as possible. True, the drive would been shorter if he had just stayed on the highway and went on straight. But he had gotten a call from Kermit saying that Finster attacked him again. They were sure the rangers knew that Tommy was missing. More than likely it had probably been reported, and posters with Tommy's picture would be posted all over Angel Grove. However, he knew all the back roads in the area since he had his own trucking business.

"It's been really quiet back there," Andrew said as he came back on the main high way. "I haven't heard a peep out of Tommy lately."

"That's because Zeddy snapped his fingers," Rita smirked as she removed the sun glasses. For the first time, Kelly noticed that Tommy was hanging his head down and his chocolate eyes were looking down towards his lap. "We wanted to surprise you-"

"-Kelly, what is she talking about?" Andrew puzzled as he stopped when the light turned red.

"Until one of us snaps our fingers again, Tommy is a petrified statute," she explained when turn around and she saw Zedd braid the other side of Tommy's hair.

"Zeddy and I thought it would be nice if we could remove his sun glasses so we could enjoy seeing how helpless he looks," Rita added.

"Weren't those sun glasses designed to prevent him from seeing which routes we took!" Andrew shouted when the light turned green. "We worked hard to trick the rangers and we can't afford him escaping!"

"When Tommy returns to normal, he will only remember what happened before he was a statue," Kelly finished.

"Prefect," Andrew smiled looking at Tommy through the front mirror. "We'll be there in a half hour. When we get there put the glasses back on him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maya paced around the command center with Kimberly tight in her arms. For the last hour Billy had been adjusting Aisha's old communicator. "When do you think we'll get to see Finster in his alien form?" She whispered to Kimberly.

"They still have to make modifications to the zeonizers," Kimberly answered when Maya took a seat in a chair. "It's going to take a while since Tommy and Kat didn't originally hand over their powers. I never told you this, but the morphers and communicators were designed to be reprogramed in case we have emergencies like this."

"So, that means, Aisha will be the pink ranger and Billy will be the red ranger for the time being?" Maya guessed looking up at the huge column at Zordon's head.

"That is correct, Maya," Zordon answered. "We are doing everything we can to find Tommy. But, for some reason his location can't be tracked."

"I bet it was probably my step-mother!" Kimberly said angrily when he eyes flashed pink. "She's been causing us all kinds of trouble."

"Kermit wanted Kimberly for some reason," Maya revealed. "But, Finster came and attacked him."

"Maya, I saw him in the mall three times today," Finster informed jumping up into her lap. "I saw him when I was looking for you and he walked out. An hour later, he came back into the mall and tried to attack your friends-"

"-I know," she interrupted giving him a kiss. "Kermit snuck back in and was looking for me. That's when you attacked him. Can you do it in your alien form."

"Unfortunately, I can only do it in my dog form," Finster answered licking her across the face. "But, Kimberly tells me that you are into art. When I'm in my alien form, I like to make things out of clay. I made all kinds of monsters for Rita and Zedd. Now, I want to use my sculpting to help the rangers out."

"Do you think you could learn to draw!" Maya gasped as her mouth dropped out.

"I'm sure I can," he beamed as he jumped out of her lap. He began to transform into his alien form. A few seconds later, a Finster was much taller than her. He still had on his glasses and head band on. But, now he was wearing a white tee shirt and overalls. He also had on a pair of gray sock and black boots.

"He's so cute!" Maya cried jumping out of her chair. She ran over to her dog and hugged him. "How often are you going to stay in this form."

"When I'm in the power chamber," Finster answered when he lifted her off the floor. "I'm going to design weapons and other special items to help you out."

* * *

Andrew pulled up at Hart Home which was close to Angel Grove High. Rita slipped the glasses back over Tommy's eye's and snapped her fingers. Tommy looked up when Rita removed the necklace with the orange stone over Tommy's head and removed the necklace with the clear stone.

"We're here," Kelly announced as Rita unbuckled Tommy's seat belt and Zedd lifted Tommy out of the truck. "I want you to look like Kermit."

"Follow us," Andrew ordered as he opened the front door.

Tommy's legs began to move as if they knew where to take him, even though the sun glasses prevented him from seeing anything. He walked into the house and heard a door open. Tommy walked down a stair case and walked down a long hall.

"You can look like Tommy again," Kelly spoke as she removed Tommy's sunglasses.

Tommy began to look around to view his surroundings. He was in a dark empty hall and it was barely lit up. "Come this way," she instructed as she led him down a stair case.

He walked down the stairs and saw he was in a large room. It had its own bathroom but it was small and appeared that it could hold only one or two people. In the left corner of the room was a small bed which was built into the wall. In the right corner was a chair with leather straps. Right in the center of the room there was a bench and several feet above it was a window."

Rita muttered a spell and his restraints fell off his body.

"What do you want with me?" Tommy demanded when the stripe off tape fell off his mouth.

"You wished to become the green ranger bear," Rita smirked when Tommy looked over to a mirror. "And we are going to give you what you wished for."

"I've had a change of mind," Tommy confessed when he saw his hair was braided. He pulled the hair bands out of his hair and started to unbraid his hair. "And I never want my hair braided again."

"Tommy, you'll love being a green ranger bear," Kelly taunted walking over to Tommy. "You will finally be the same size as your precious Kimberly and you will get to spend more time with her. Rita said the reason that you wanted to be a green ranger bear, was so she wouldn't have to go through it alone."

"That was before, you kidnapped me at the mall!" he shouted looking up at the window.

Tommy climbed up on the bench and peaked through the window. He was below the youth center. Rocky and Adam were prating karate. Across the room was Maya who appeared to be watching TV. Kimberly was sitting in Maya's lap. A greyish white terrier was lying next to them.

"Maya!" Tommy shouted as he started to peck on the door. "MAYA! KIMBERLY! HELP!"

Kelly and Rita walked over to Tommy who was still pounding on the window. "The room is sound proof," Rita smirked and Tommy turned to face her. "No one can hear you."

"And the window is a one-way mirror," Kelly added as Tommy's eyes flashed green. "You can see in, but no one can see in here."

Just as Tommy was about to charge at Kelly and Rita, Tommy's necklace flashed orange and he stood with his feet together and his hands at his sides. "That's fine," he approved in a hypnotized voice. "I'd like it down here much better anyway. I want to have some fun."

"You said that you want to be a green power ranger bear," Kelly reminded him and a smile appeared on his face. "We can give you."

"Really?!" Tommy gasped as his eyes lit up. "I've always wanted to see what life would be like as a toy, ever since I saw Toy Story. What do I have to do?"

Rita and Kelly turned to look at each other and they both started to snicker. "You need to go get down in the chair," Kelly stated as she pointed to the chair with straps. "While you are going through the transformation, you need to hold very still."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Will Tommy regret being turned into a toy? Do you think he'll have any memory of being hypnotized? What do you think is in store for Tommy as a green ranger bear?**


	8. The Green Ranger Bear

During the day, you could see the bedroom walls were a pale shade of purple with different posters, mostly of the power rangers. A small desk sat in the corner with sketch pads, pencils, and crayons. Two small shelves were pushed against the wall and it was filled with all kinds of books. Against the back wall was a queen size bed with a pink and purple floral comforter. However, during the night, Maya had been laying in her bed resting peacefully while her arm was tightly wrapped around Kimberly. Over the last few weeks, Kimberly had gotten used to being a pink ranger bear. She missed wearing her fancy pink outfits, going shopping and trying on clothes, and going to the beach or to the pool with Tommy and Maya. For But, there were thinks she liked about being a bear. Every night, Tommy would come in and read Maya a story before she went to bed. He would sit Maya in his lap and read to her. That was something that her father never did with her. She often wondered what it would be like and that was one of the secrets that she shared with Maya. Maya would understand where she was coming from because her father never would read to her either. After she took Maya to raise, Tommy started reading to Maya at night, which meant a lot to her. Maya would get to experience that and to a certain extent she was a little jealous of Maya over that. But, on the first night of being in bear form, Maya sat her in her lap and held her while Tommy read the bed time story. For the first time ever, Kimberly got to finally experience that. But, things had different in the past several hours. Tommy was missing and they had no idea where he was.

The sheets were twisted around Maya as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her cheeks were flushed and her whole body was soaked in a cold sweet. "No, don't do it," Maya mumbled as she tossed. "Please don't sit in the chair it's a trap."

* * *

 _Tommy walked over to a chair and took a seat. "I need help getting strapped in," he announced in a hypnotized voice as she fastened a strap around his waist. His eyes were flashing red. "Will someone help me?"_

 _"Sure," Kelly agreed when she walked over to him. "Rita and I will help you."_

 _Tommy laid each arm on a chair arm; Rita strapped his left arm and wrist down, while Kelly did the same on the right side. He willing rested his legs against the wide chair legs. Rita kneeled down and strapped each leg down. Then she strapped each foot down. Kelly grabbed the strap hanging down the back of the chair and strapped it over Tommy's shoulders._

 _"You told me yesterday that you needed a haircut," Kelly asked when she grabbed two pairs of succors laying on the table. "And you wanted it dyed too. Didn't you?"_

 _His eyes flashed red twice more. "That's right I did," Tommy replied._

 _"Rita and I will color it and cut it for you," Kelly said. "You told Rita that you wanted your hair dyed honey blonde with maroon and pink high lights."_

 _"I did," Tommy smiled._

 _Kelly grabbed some hair dye and squirted it into Tommy's hair. "What type of hair cut would you like?" she asked as she worked the dye into Tommy's hair._

 _"Tommy, you once said you wanted a really bad haircut," Rita lied when she started to pinch his cheeks. "One with your hair at different lengths. You once said you always wondered what it would be like. And you also wanted us to take pictures of your new hair style."_

 _Tommy's eyes flashed red again. "That's right I do like being funky," he answered in his hypnotized voice. "That's the hair cut I want. And I'd love for you to take pictures of my new hair style."_

 _"We'll put high lights in your hair too," Kelly added when Rita pulled out succors. "Do you remember telling us that you want to be turned into a green ranger power ranger bear? The reason why you want to be one is because your precious Kimberly wanted to become the pink power ranger bear. We turned her into the pink ranger bear and she loves it. You decided that you wanted to become the green ranger bear because you so you could experience it with her."_

 _"Yes, I do remember that," he answered. "I'd love to become a green ranger bear."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly was having a nice peaceful dream. Her head was resting on Maya's chest and her tiny arms were stretched out around Maya. In her sleep she felt Maya's other arm wrap around her waist.

"Let's spend the day together," Kimberly purred in sleep. "We can go to the new water park that opened."

really hard time sleeping too. She snuggled into Maya's chest. Her tiny arms were wrapped around Maya's shoulder as she tossed and turned. Kimberly felt Maya wrap her other arm around her.

* * *

 _"Maya, have you changed into your swimsuit yet?" Kimberly asked when she knocked on the door._

 _"Yes," Maya answered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her was a little girl dressed in a rose-pink swimsuit with light purple polka dots. "You can come in."_

 _The door opened and Kimberly walked in. "How do I look?" she questioned when Maya turned around and saw her wearing the same swimsuit._

 _"You look prefect!" Maya approved when she ran over to her and Kimberly scooped her up in her arms. "I've been looking forward to us wearing our matching swimsuits ever since we tried them on together at the mall last week. But, I wished that we could have worn them longer."_

 _"We will be in them all day," Kimberly reminded her as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed Maya's jeans and tee shirt and put them in a pink duffle along with her clothes. They put their clothes in a locker and headed to the pools. Kids were running sprinklers, while others were going down water slides. Somewhere chasing each other with water guns and spraying each other. And other kids were relaxing in the small kiddy pools._

 _"You've got to try the new water slide!" Jason announced as he ran over to her. "It's so much fun."_

 _"Do we have to?" Maya whispered wrapping her arms around Kimberly. Maya was really scared heights and wouldn't go down any of the slides at the park._

 _"Maya, I'll go down with you," Kimberly encouraged. "I will hold you and won't let go off you."_

 _A weak smile appeared on Maya's face and they headed to the water slide. Kimberly carried Maya up a wooden stair case and found they were the only ones there. They suddenly heard screaming and Kimberly saw parents were grabbing their children and taking off running. Smoke was surrounding the area, making it impossible to see._

 _"We need to go!" shouted a mother. "The evil green ranger is here."_

 _"Who is the evil green ranger?" Maya whispered squeezing Kimberly's neck._

 _"It's me!" answered a familiar voice. The turned around and the green ranger removed his helmet._

 _"It can't be!" Kimberly gasped backing against the wall. "Tommy, you're good."_

 _"Maybe we shouldn't go down the water slide!" Maya whispered._

 _Tommy pulled out his dragon dagger and started to play it. Kimberly and Maya were magically lifted on the water slide. "Can we just not go!"_

 _"There are other kids waiting!" Tommy shouted as he gave them a push. Maya let out a loud scream as the slid down the slide and splashed in the water._

 _"We've got to hide," Maya fretted holding on to Kimberly's neck._

 _"You aren't going anyway!" declared Tommy when appeared in front of them. "I've got orders to destroy the power rangers!"_

* * *

Boom! Maya hit the floor and landed on top of Kimberly. Her heart was pounding like a drum and she was trembling. The bed room was pitch black with no lights outside the room. The remains of her dream still made her tremble. "Are you okay?" Maya whispered when she sat up and took Kimberly in her arms.

"Yeah," Kimberly assured her. "I just had a dream about Tommy being the evil green ranger."

"I had a dream about Tommy too," Maya revealed as she climbed back into bed. "Tommy was hypnotized and he was letting your step mother and Rita strap him in a chair. He was letting them give him a bad haircut and dye his hair. He was also going to let them turn him into the green ranger bear."

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes and notice he was inside a white tee shirt. He crawled through the shirt and came out through the neck band. The white shirt was laying on top of a pair red wind pants. "That's what I was wearing!" he gasped looking down at his clothes. How did he suddenly shrink? He didn't remember anything happening. Strands honey blonde hair was all over floor and somewhere on his clothes. He had just gotten a trim a week ago when he took Maya and Kimberly out for lunch. And his hair was brown, there was no way it could be his. But, everything was so much bigger than before. Several pictures were laying on the floor just a few feet away from him. Tommy made his way over to the pictures and glanced down at them. It looked just like him, but it looked as if he had been to a butcher shop because his hair was cut at different lengths. One side was much shorter than the other and the other side looked like chicken scratch. There was no way he'd let anyone do this him. He glanced at the other picture and he was strapped in a chair and a piece of tape had been placed over his mouth. In that picture he was hypnotized and looked like a zombie. That was a possibility. But, he didn't remember being hypnotized. A mirror was right in front of him and he walked up to it.

"I'M A GREEN RANGER BEAR!" he screamed when he saw a green ranger bear staring back at him. However, his eyes looked the same. They were still a warm shade of chocolate which sparkled, instead of the black safety eyes.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Kelly hinted when she walked down the stairs. "You told your precious Kimberly that you wanted to be a bear with her."

"But, I hypnotized you, shortly after we brought you here," Rita added when she followed Kelly down the stairs. "We tricked you into letting us cut your hair and turn you into a bear."

"That was before you captured me at the spa," Tommy sighed when he sat up against the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest. "How I am I going to make it back to Kimberly and Maya?"

"We can bring them to you," Kelly suggested as she lifted Tommy off the floor. Tommy tried to punch her but she held him up in the air so he could reach her. "Or we could take you to them. Wouldn't you like that?"

"It's a trap!" Tommy shouted as he spit at his step mother in law. "I can't let you do that."

"You don't have to worry!" Rita promised when she opened a cage like door that was built into the wall. Kelly tossed him inside and slammed the door shut. "We've made a copy of you and it is programed to be an evil green ranger. Everyone will think that it's you!"

"It's only temporary," Kelly added.

"You won't get away with it!" Tommy yelled as he tried to shake the bars.

* * *

Trini and Zack came into visit friends for the week and to support Jason, Rocky, and Adam. For the first time in Angel Grove History, Angel Grove High made it into the play offs. Long lines were at all the clothing stores in the mall while students and teachers were purchasing clothing with the Angel Grove High logo to wear to the game the following night.

"Why are we going to Build-A-Bear?" Maya asked when Trini carried her into the store.

"They are selling athletic attire and tee shirts with the Angel Grove logo," Trini explained as sat Maya on the floor. "They will be dressing their bears up for the game. Jason fears the Harts may show up and we need to have Kim blend in with the crowd as much as we can."

Maya walked over to the purple and gold outfits and started to look through them. "What would you like to wear?" she whispered in Kimberly's ears.

"I like the dark purple warm up suit with the gold trimming," Kimberly pointed out. "It has a hood that I can wear."

"And they've even got white tennis shoes and sun glasses we can put on her," Trini added when she picked the two items up. "It's prefect for her."

Just as Trini was checking out, Kelly peaked through the photo booth with binoculars. She also had a listening device. "It's prefect," she thought as she waited for them to leave the mall. "The evil green ranger bear can come to the game tomorrow. Pity, the real Tommy won't be there."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I had a change of plan. Originally, I was going to have the real Tommy become the evil green ranger again as the green ranger bear. But, I remembered the episode "Return of the Green Ranger," where Tommy was cloned and sent the evil clone sent rangers back in time. I thought that would be more interesting. But, no one will be going back in time though.**


	9. Football Game

After a quick bath Maya slipped on her purple robe and Jan dried her hair. Once her smooth and soft hair was dry, she walked back into her room and closed the door. Kimberly was sitting on Maya's bed reading a comic book while she was waiting for her. Maya walked over to her rocking chair and laid the purple warm up suit and white tennis shoes next to purple Angel Grove jogging suit and purple tee shirt.

"Can you keep a secret?" Maya asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Of course," Kimberly answered.

"I love Tommy's mom," she began when Kimberly crawled into her lap. "I really do. But, she isn't you. I miss you being able to help me with my baths. And I miss you taking me shopping. When Jan takes me shopping you have to act like a stuffed animal."

"I know," Kimberly sighed when she glanced up into Maya's blue eyes. "I miss taking you shopping and us trying on clothes together too. I also miss spending time in the pool with you, going to the beach, and going to the park with you. But, I still get to spend time with you and I even get to go to preschool with you."

"Do you remember when I woke up sick a few weeks after you too me to raise?" Maya questioned. "I had a fever and had chills. We were going to go to the water park with the rest of your classmates. I was disappointed because I couldn't go, but you and Tommy made that day fun. You spent the whole day in the hot tub with me."

* * *

 **March 1996**

 _Maya's fever came fast and it was robbing her of all her energy. From a beautiful girl to a child curled up in bed shaking and pale. This transformation couldn't have been any worse. Her sickness showed no signs of shifting, no hints of lifting to a milder form. If anything, Maya's chills were getting worse._

 _"How is she?" Kimberly yawned when Jan finished taking a sleeping Maya's temperature. "She was sick last night and I didn't get her to sleep until after midnight."_

 _"She has a fever of 101," Jan informed as she read the thermometer. "She says she is well enough to go to the water park. But, she's already gotten sick this morning. I don't think she should."_

 _Kimberly slipped off her pink house shoes. "I can stay home with her," she suggested as she lifted Maya out of bed and took a seat in the rocking chair. "We're just going on a field trip and we won't have anything to make up."_

 _"And I think I'm going to stay home with them," Tommy decided taking a seat next to them._

 _"Tommy, I can take care of her," Kimberly promised when Maya snuggled against her body. "You go on and have a good time."_

 _"I wouldn't have had much fun anyway," Tommy admitted giving Maya a kiss. "It would feel right leaving my two girls at home. We can do something fun here today."_

 _"She wanted to soak in my hot tub, but said she was dizzy and unsteady on her feet," Jan revealed._

 _Kimberly handed Maya to Tommy. "I'll get in it with her," she stated as she walked out of Maya's room. "I'll go change into my swimsuit."_

 _A few minutes later, Kimberly walked into Maya's room dressed in a pink one-piece swimsuit with white hearts. Tommy's mouth began to water when he saw Kimberly. She looked so gorgeous in her new swimsuit. "Kim, I'll get in with you two," Tommy decided when he handed Maya to her. He turned to face Jan. "Is it okay if we put bubble bath in the hot tub. I know that Maya loves bubble baths."_

 _"That would be fine," Jan assured him._

 _Tommy quickly went into his room and changed into a pair flesh tone swimming trunk. He pulled his hair back and grabbed his small green duffle and went outside. When Tommy reached the gazebo, he opened the door and found Kimberly's duffle sitting by the tub. She was already relaxing and was holding Maya in her lap. Tommy climbed into the hot tub and sat next to Kimberly._

 _"Kim, are you tired?" he whispered when he noticed she was half away asleep._

 _"A little," she yawned. "I was up a lot last night taking care of Maya."_

 _"Get some rest," Tommy whispered as poured the bubble bath into the tub. "I'll take care of Maya for a while."_

* * *

The roar of the crowd was louder than ever before. Dozens of Angel Grove High students were finding trouble finding a place to sit. All of the bleachers were filling up quickly. It appeared as if the whole school had come to support the team. Many were dressed in jeans or a pair purple jogging pants with a purple Angel Grove, most were dressed in an Angel Grove jogging suit, and others were just wearing Angel Grove tee shirts. Even the small children came to support the team and they were all dressed up too. They even had their bears dressed in Angel Grove athletic attire. Cheerleaders were getting the crowd warmed up as they started out cheering for the team, as they enter the field. Billy sat at the top of the bleachers with binoculars around his neck watching for Jason, Rocky, and Adam. Kimberly sat in Maya's lap dressed in her purple warm up suit with her hood pulled up over her head.

"Something just doesn't feel right," Maya fretted squeezing Kimberly close to her chest.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"Your step mother isn't going to give up easily. She could be here somewhere," Maya revealed when Billy handed her his binoculars.

"Why don't you and Kim use these to watch the game," he suggested when Trini was walking up the steps to meet them.

She was dressed in a shiny and silky dark purple Angel Grove jogging suit. Two stripes of gold went down each sleeve on her jacket on down each pant leg. "Are excited to watch the game?" Trini asked taking a seat next to Maya.

"Not really," Maya confessed handing Kimberly the binoculars. "She could be here-"

"-why don't we take you to the concession stand?" Trini suggested lifting Kimberly and Maya off the seat. "I'll get you a smoothie."

* * *

The lines to the juice bar where very long. For some reason they were short on help. Mrs. Prescott, Angela, and Ritchie were supposed to be there helping Aisha, Tanya, and Ernie. Trini sat Kimberly and Maya on the floor. Maya watched as other children walked away with ice cream wobbling over the cones and dripping down their fingers as it melted. All of a sudden Kimberly's outfit started to dissolve.

"What's happening to your outfit?" Maya gasped watching Kimberly's outfit dissolve into thin air.

"I don't know," Kimberly whispered staring down at her build a bear form. "It just started to dissolve."

"You don't think someone could have been spying on us and used a spell to make it dissolve?" Maya wondered.

"It's very possible," Kimberly realized as they looked around the youth center. But, no one was there. "I'm glad to be out of that suit since it was so tight and hot. But, now I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Don't worry," Maya reassured when she sat Kimberly in the chair. "I'll take care of you and you have nothing to worry about."

She unzipped her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. "I'm going to get a drink of water," Maya said as she wiped sweat off her face. "I was burning up in that jacket."

"Maya, when you took your jacket off, I think I saw a green bear," Kimberly said as she trembled. "I'm sure it was Tommy. But, I can't go off and leave-"

"I'll go with you," Maya interrupted holding her arms out and Kimberly jumped into them.

"Promise me that you won't let go for any reason," Kimberly requested glancing up into her niece and best friend's face.

* * *

She walked through the school for last several minutes, she forgot all about getting her drink of water. All Maya could think about was finding the green ranger bear. It had to be Tommy. It just had to be. She continued to walk as her jogging pants swished with every step she took, her clothing clung to her body, and her arms tightly wrapped around Kimberly. Maya felt the cold air stroke her skin, waiting to snatch her at any time. A few teardrops ran down her face as she continued to move forward.

 _"Maya," called a familiar voice in a cold tone. "I want Kim back. You took her from me."_

"That isn't Uncle Tommy is it?" she prayed looking around.

"If it is, he's under a spell," Kimberly thought. "You know your uncle loves you."

 _"Come fight me," echoed Tommy's voice. "Come quietly and no one gets hurt. Come quietly and your precious niece won't be hurt."_

Kimberly started to wiggle her way out of Maya's arms. "You have to let me go," she begged when Maya squeezed her tighter. "I don't want you hurt."

"It could be a trap," Maya warned. "You made me promise you that I wouldn't let you go and I'm not."

"Maya, I didn't know that you could be in danger," Kimberly stated while Maya started to tremble. "Please, let go of me."

"You could be hurt too," Maya whispered. "The two of us would have a better chance against him. I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

They failed to notice a janitor's closet door open just a few feet from them. Kermit stood inside peeking out while waiting to make his move at the prefect time. Kelly stood next to him with a sack of bears. "It was like taking candy from a baby," Kelly smiled looking down at Mrs. Prescott, Ritchie, and Angela in their build a bear form. "They were about to go rat me out, but they didn't know they wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Maya and my sister are sitting outside," Kermit declared. "Are all the school security cameras off."

"Yes, I broke into Mr. Kaplan's office and turned them off," Kelly promised pulling video tapes out of her purse. "You are safe."

"What about that music teacher? Who is going to sub for her?" Kermit questioned.

Kelly pulled out a necklace with a maroon gem. "I am going to be her sub," she began. "This necklace will let me take on another appearance. I'll be going by the name of Freda Roach-"

"-you hate your real name!"

"I am doing it so no one will know who I really am!" Kelly hissed. "If you have to know, Roach was my maiden name. Anyway, I'll be by spying on students and everybody here. My necklace will be tucked away in my shirt for safe keeping. While I'm here, I'll turn more students and teachers into bears."

She watched as Kermit slowly opened the door and tip toed out into the hall. He snuck up behind Maya and placed a hand over her mouth. "Let her go!" Kimberly demanded as Kermit carried them back into the janitor's closet. "I've got them both. What do we do with them?"

"Take them outside behind the dumpster," Kelly ordered. "There's someone who wants to see them. I've got things to take care off."

Kermit walked out of the janitor's closet and headed to the back door. Maya could feel Kermit's fingers sinking into her cheeks. He had his left arm tight wrapped around her shoulders and his fingers sank into her right arm. A few drops of blood ran down her arm. They door swung open and the green ranger bear was pacing around the dumpster.

Kermit placed Maya on the ground and went back into the school. "Tommy!" Kimberly screamed as the green ranger bear came charging at them and knocking Maya down. "Please, this isn't you!" Maya hit the ground hard and Kimberly fell out of her arms.

"You betrayed me!" he shouted. "You chose her over me!"

"I never did that!" Kimberly gasped when she tried to shake Maya. "You welcomed her into your life! What have they done with you?"

The green bear pulled out a sword of darkness and went charging at an unconscious Maya. She had no weapon. Why didn't they think to create the power bow? Kimberly turned to face her niece. Maya, her best friend, had done everything to protect her. When Kermit grabbed her, she didn't even fight him. All Maya had on her mind was protecting her and not letting anyone take her.

"I want to destroy her!" fumed the green bear as he charged at Maya. Kimberly did the only thing she could do. She jumped in front of Maya and started taking several hits in the chest. This bear was way too fast and he attacked with one blow after another.

* * *

A sudden gush of pain went through Kimberly's body. Her stomach ached with heartbreak as Tommy continued to attack her. Her arms lost tensions and her legs began to grow tired. She could barely stand. "I won't let him hurt Maya," she thought as she hit the ground. Kimberly fought to get up but every one of her muscles was giving into gravity. The green bear gave her a really strong punch and sent her flying in midair and she landed a few feet from Maya. Kimberly struggled to get up, but she collapsed.

She turned to look at Maya who was blinked her eyes a few times. Streaks of the bright security lights blinded her, as she rubbed her knuckles on to her eyes. With her head throbbing, Maya weakly stood up and slowly made her way over to her. Kneeling down, she gathered Kimberly in her arms.

"Maya are you okay?" Aisha shouted.

Maya turned around and saw Aisha and Tanya running over to her. "Just sore," Maya answered.

"Let's get you back to the command center," Aisha suggested as she lifted Maya and Kimberly back to the command center.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The next chapter will finally have Kim finding Tommy. How do you think it will happen?**


	10. Meeting With Tommy

The news about Mrs. Prescott, Angela, and Ritchie being turned into bears traveled along the student body very quickly within a very few short hours. No one knew who was responsible for it. Many of the police officers walked through the school many times and questioned a lot of students. Half of the student body was mad because the news reporters didn't even pay any attention to Angel Grove winning the football game.

A tall slim woman with shoulder length black hair roamed the halls of Angel Grove High. She wore fancy leopard print dresses which had very short skirts. If a student had tried to come to school like that, they'd have detention for a week or even longer. It depended on what type of mood Mr. Kaplan was in. But, for some reason he thought Ms. Roach was an exception and he let her get away with that. In other words, she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Are you glad you get to skip school?" Maya asked when she got out of bed.

"I am," Kimberly stated. "Aisha says Mrs. Roach is very hard to deal with. I am content spending the day with you at preschool."

"Aren't we supposed to go see Tanya, Adam, and Aisha in a play today?" Maya questioned when she grabbed jeans, a light blue striped tee shirt, and a blue cardigan out of her closet.

"We are," Kimberly confirmed. "They've got the main parts."

* * *

Mr. Kaplan walked up and down the halls making sure that no one was in the hall without a hall pass. "Hello, Mrs. Roach," he greeted when he passed her in the hall. "Are you ready for the play?"

"Yes," she smiled when she noticed Mr. Kaplan was staring at her chest. "Why are you staring at my chest?!"

"Your necklace is glowing," he nervously said. "I've heard that people say that when some is turned into a bear, they only see flashing light-"

Kelly held up her necklace and pointed it at Mr. Kaplan. "Yes, that is correct," she smirked. "I believe it's team we turn you into a bear."

A bright maroon light filled the hall and a bear in suit and tie appeared in Mr. Kaplan's place. She left Mr. Kaplan in his place and quickly made her way back to her classroom.

* * *

Angel Grove High was surround by news reporters and camera crews. It was the weekend and school wouldn't be open until the play started in the afternoon. And the youth center didn't open to students until nine. There was no way something had taken place? Or was there a possibility. All of the detectives were inside investigating. Of all times, they needed Lt. Stone now more than ever. He had the mind and eye for clues equal to those famous untangles of mysteries. There was not one mystery that he failed to solve ever in Angel Grove history.

"What's going on?" Maya whispered hugging Kimberly closer.

"I don't know," Kimberly answered.

The crowd was tall and Maya was desperate to see what was going on. She started to try jumping but the taller people stood over her like tress. Maya turned and pulled on Billy's jacket. "What's going on?" she puzzled when Billy lifted her into his arms.

"Mr. Kaplan was attacked this morning," Billy revealed in a quiet voice. "Nobody knows what happened or who attacked him-"

"-is he hurt?" Maya interrupted.

"He was turned into a build a bear," Billy whispered. "They checked the security cameras. There was no footage inside school or on the parking lot."

Several men in brown coats and hats exited the building giving the all clear sign. Students headed towards the youth center and the crowd began to go away. "I bet my step mother had something to do with it," Kimberly remarked.

"She's the only one who has done it," Billy said. "But, there could be more than one person working for her."

"What if it's that evil green ranger bear?" Maya suspected when Billy sat her back down on the ground.

"That is a possibility," he agreed raising a brow. "I'm going to the command center."

He went behind a tree and a beam of red light shot up into the air.

"We're not going to watch the play," Maya explained in a low tone when she walked into the youth center. "I had another dream last night. Uncle Tommy was peeking out through a window into the youth center. He can see out, but no one else can see in."

They headed into the youth center and it was busy. Most were trying Ernie's new smoothies and milk shakes, while others were sitting at the tables doing homework. Rocky was teaching his karate class with Jason.

"Maya, if there really is a one-way mirror like window, where would it be located?" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe in a back corner," Maya guessed. "But, don't you think it's funny that your step mother hasn't been spotted. She's the only one we know of that can turn people into bears."

"You do have a point," Kimberly agreed when they took a seat on a bench. "She could be here somewhere. But, where do you think she could be?"

"Hiding," she answered.

Kimberly jumped off the bench and walked into the youth center. "Maya, I think we have a problem," Kimberly warned.

She walked into the youth center and saw that everyone was asleep. "What do you think happened?" Maya fretted when she followed Kimberly over to Rocky.

He was laying on the floor next to Jason and appeared to be in a deep sleep. "Rocky, wake up," Kimberly begged when she gently tried to shake him.

"Jason, please wake up," Maya plead when she kneeled down by him. "Please wake up."

As she started to shake Jason, Maya felt someone tug at her cardigan. "Maya, I fear that we're the only ones who weren't affected by this," Kimberly acknowledged. "We need to find a place to hide."

Fear curled up in Maya's chest and clung to her ribs, settling uncomfortably in her chest. She had no doubt that this feeling wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Darkness washed over her sending a chill of fear down her spine. As her heart started to pound, she spooned Kimberly up in her arms. A flute began to play and Maya got really sleepy and hit the floor.

"MAYA!" Kimberly cried as she tried to shake her. "Maya, please wake up."

Kermit tip toed into the room and sprayed a sleeping spray right into Kimberly's face. It wasn't no time before she hit the floor sound asleep.

* * *

Kimberly woke up like she was hooked up to a machine. Within seconds she realized that she was unconscious, she lifted her head up to look and took a long look at her new surroundings. Her eyes hit the right corner with the chair with the leather straps and a bench sat in against the wall in the center of the room; above the bench was large window.

"This is what Maya saw in her dream!" she realized when she saw different sizes of blond hair near the chair. "They really did give him a haircut and hypnotize him!"

For some reason it felt as if she had been resting in a comfortable bed. When she glanced down she saw she was sleeping on a pillow and a large piece torn off an old ragged blanket to cover her up. The room was cold, but for some reason, she felt nice and warm. How was that possible? She heard a snore and rolled over. Lying next to her was a green ranger bear gazing into her eyes. "Tommy, is it really you? " she gasped as her eyes filled with tears. His eyes were his normal shade chocolate instead of having the solid black safety eyes.

"It's me," Tommy purred.

She threw her arms around him and they clasped each other in a warm and luxurious hug. They felt as if all of their fault-finds to their love had melted away. Tommy's chests started rise and fall against Kimberly's.

"Maya had a dream about you being hypnotized," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. "She said you allowed them to cut your hair and turn you into a green ranger bear."

"It really happened," he mumbled while he just held her. "They dyed and cut it. It looks very horrible, I saw a picture of it laying on the floor."

"We can take you to get a haircut-"

"-I don't want to be seen," he interrupted. "Shortly after I woke up, your step-mother, brother, Rita, and Zedd came down here and laughed at me when I was looking at how horrible the pictures of me look. They said no one want anyone ugly and funny looking."

Kimberly gave him a peck on the cheek as tear ran down her face. "Tommy, I still want you," Kimberly promised when she moved a few inches back to look into his chocolate eyes. "Over this past several weeks, all I could think about you and if I'd ever see you again. Our niece has been determined to find you."

"I've missed you and Maya too," Tommy answered with a weak smile. "When they created that evil green ranger bear, I wanted to see you and tell you the truth. I never wanted you to have another experience with me being evil. But, they kept me in a locked cell that is built into the wall above us. I was in there for several weeks at a time. I was even in there when they brought you here."

"Tommy, how long have I been here?" Kimberly questioned.

"At least two or three weeks," he revealed and she suddenly sat up.

* * *

 **Author's note: How do you think Maya's reaction is going to be? Do you think she's been searching? How do you think Tommy and Kim will escape?**


	11. Trying to Escape

Maya laid on her bed, eyes closed. Her chest heaved with a quiet sob; tears welled up from behind her eyelids and pouring down her face without any resistance. She turns over in her bed and continued to weep. With an elevated jump came Finster, who small enough to fit in her arms. After he took a few sniffs, he gave her a few licks on the face.

"Finster, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought you could use some company," he answered when laid down next to her. "I know how you must be feeling. I felt the same way when I was searching for you."

"Have you had any luck finding her or Uncle Tommy?" she sniffed when put her arm around him.

Maya whipped her eyes with her sleeve. "We still haven't found them," he sighed.

She glanced into the mirror and a girl with red puffy eyes and a tear stained face stared back at her. Streaks of water continued to fall down her face. She smoothed out her disorderly hair and wiped tears from her cheeks, which were blotchy. Her whole face was now was now red, even the tip of her own.

"I hope they are okay," She sobbed squeezing Finster. "It's my fault-"

"-Maya, none of this is your fault," Finster assured her rolling over and giving her a lick on the face.

"Part of it is," she corrected while her eyes started to burn. "If I had hid when Kimberly advised me, this wouldn't have happened. Instead I let my fear get the best me. I'm sure they've got her locked up and she's all alone. Ever Uncle Tommy ever finds a way to get back to me, we'll have no idea where to start looking."

* * *

The steps dropped precipitously into the dark, damp, and murky basement. Footsteps echoed on the clammy steps and loose tiny pieces of gravel skited and glided through the darkness. As the footsteps got louder, Tommy walked over to Kimberly and pulled her closer to him warping his arms around her frail body.

"I won't let them take you from me," he whispered.

His tight embrace was warm and his arms seemed to be very strong and protective even his build a bear form. The world around her washed away as she squeezed him back not wanting to let go.

"Tommy, it's time she sees how ugly you look," Kelly declared holding up her gem.

A red flash filled the room and Kimberly went flying hitting the floor hard; a tall boy appeared in Tommy's place. His hair was honey blonde and it had bright pink highlights. But, he looked pitiful with the worst hair cut there ever was. Shoulder length hair touched his left shoulder, but it was very uneven and cut at different lengths. He had long bangs on the right side of his and the rest of his hair short and was just chicken scratch.

The boy ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, pulling curtain shut. "He's too embarrassed to let his own spouse see him," Kelly laughed when he headed up the stairs. "I doubt his niece will be too embarrassed to be seen with him."

* * *

The light coming from the bathroom was germ free and bright. But, it had a dry feel. Walls were designed with smooth off-white tiles which were chipped in different places. The floor was made up old chipped and stained green tiles. Behind a pink shower curtain, was a hideous looking Tommy. He turned the old metallic dial, which released thousands of lukewarm water beads. Silence and running lukewarm water were all he wanted.

As he washed off, he got a glimpse of his reflection on the shiny silver faucet. His A fading band of blackish purple showed on his arms, legs, waist, and feet from where the straps had restrained him in the chair. His shoulders and wrists had that same band from the straps, but they also had very thin red rings all the way around from digging into his skins from where the ropes cut into his skin. Black ovals were on his right cheek due to Rita's fingers digging into his cheeks. These ovals had discolored his skin, long after blood had dried from his veins. Rita had even left red finger nail like horse marks from her nails sinking into his cheeks out of five minutes of enjoyment from pinching his cheeks. His eyes shifted when he saw a long red line on his left cheek. Tommy kneeled down to get a better look, which revealed a long claw like cut and he had Zedd to thank for that one.

He bathed his skin lightly, trying to be as gentle as he could when he washes the bruises and cuts that were scattered over his body. His mind was in shreds, he'd never get that picture out of his mind, after seeing how his cuts and bruises only added to his awful appearance. Those imperfections on his skin would stick out like a sore thumb. When turned the shower off, he realized all he had was a towel hanging up. If there were any clothing of his in that basement, it would have to be the white shirt and red wind pants that we were wearing on the day he was kidnapped. But, that was least of his worries until now. Before seeing how he had turned into ugly duckling, all he had on his mind was Kimberly and Maya. They were his pride, his joy, his life, his everything. How would they accept this ugly monster instead of the once handsome looking Tommy? He had been rejected so many times in his past and he couldn't imagine what he'd do if Kimberly and Maya rejected him. It was probably be best if he stayed behind this curtain which would protect him from shame and embarrassment.

In the meantime, tension in Kimberly grew, for the last few hours she had been trying to find a way to climb over the tub wall. Why hadn't Tommy gotten out? Did he slip and fall or was he too embarrassed for her to see him? Whatever the reason, she had to know he was okay. But, how was she going to get over the rim of the tub? At sixteen inches tall, that was almost like a high fence. However, there wasn't anything in the room that she could stand on? Then it dawned on her that the bathroom closet was open. Maybe she could find something in there to stand on. Kimberly ran into the closet and found a small kid step stool. It was prefect! She scooted it out of the closet all the way to the bathtub. Finally, after using all her strength to push the stool, she was about to reach her reward, Tommy.

* * *

Tommy laid flat on his back using the towel as a blanket. He watched something tug at the curtain and he flinched until a pink ranger bear slipped and slid down the wall of the tub. She walked over to him and climbed on his chest.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be trying to find a way to get back to Maya?"

"Why are you laying in this cold tub?" she remarked. "You should be with me?"

"You don't want anyone this ugly," Tommy answered in a sad tone.

Kimberly laid down on her stomach and started to stare into his chocolate eyes. "Tommy, you aren't ugly," Kimberly promised him. "You've just been given a bad haircut. We'll get you a haircut as quickly as we can. In the meantime, why don't get out of this tub. I saw there is a first aid kit in the bathroom closet. We'll clean your cuts and put bandages on them."

"Then we should probably come back in here," he announced. "I don't have any clothes-"

"-I saw some of your clothes laying by the chair with straps," Kimberly corrected. "You don't have to come back in here."

* * *

A blood stained white long sleeve Dry-Fit training tee shirt with frays on each sleeve cuff laid on the floor next to a stained red jacket with some small tears. "I forgot that my shirt looked this bad," Tommy sighed as he put his red wind pants on.

"I have no idea," Kimberly answered. "It was here when I woke up."

Kimberly's concerned eyes flashed down his bandaged-up body before tugging at his white socks. "Tommy, I'm so sorry," she cried as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thanks, Beautiful," he answered with a weak smile as he slipped on his red jacket.

Slowly Tommy kneeled down and gathered Kimberly up in his arms. He pulled her close, disregarding the fact that she was in her build a bear form. Ever since he was kidnapped, he feared he'd never see her or Maya again. Now, she was here with him and he could finally wrap her in his arms. "Kim, you know I hated teddy bears growing up," he began when he laid down and rested his head on the pillow. "I swore I'd never pick one up until you got turned into one. Then I got comfort out of holding you in your build a bear form. And I even wanted to become a bear so you wouldn't have to be stuck like this alone. I wish I never made that wish because I would have never have been kidnapped. You and Maya wouldn't have had to go through so much heart ache for so long. We'd both be with Maya now."

"I know she is taking my disappearance really hard," Kimberly confessed snuggling into his chest. "I just hope she isn't blaming herself over it. I hope she doesn't think it will ruin our friendship-"

"-Maya would never think that about you," Tommy assured her. "Nothing could tear you two a part. I think she is much closer to you than she is me."

"She loves you too," Kimberly corrected when she started to shiver. "When you were first kidnapped, she cried herself to sleep."

Tommy carefully zipped his jacket up. "She also gave you a lot of love and comfort too," Tommy smiled feeling Kimberly's warm body against his bare chest. "I saw her hiding under the bench, when I was leaving the mall. She was hugging you and she was determined to keep you safe. I would have done anything to come over to you both. But, I had an orange necklace on that made me look like Kermit-"

"-that was you!" Kimberly gasped.

"It was," Tommy stated. "As long as I had that necklace on, I looked totally different and no one could see I was restrained. Rita and Kelly decided who I was going to look like. They were the only ones who could see it was really me-"

"-why didn't you tell us it was you?"

"Kim, they put tape over my mouth," Tommy informed putting his arm around her. "That necklace also prevented people from hearing any noise I made. It also made me walk like a normal person. And I couldn't attack them or run away. I tried though and I got zapped."

* * *

Kimberly tossed and turned for six hours, she just couldn't get comfortable. All she could think about was Kermit and Kelly coming down the basement earlier. They had seen Tommy was holding her and they decided that they were going to let Tommy stay in his human form; as for Kimberly, they decided to keep her in her build a bear form. Kermit told her and Tommy that Maya wasn't going to stay a small child forever. Eventually, she'd come to the age where she though that she was too old to play with dolls and stuffed animals anymore. It dawned on Kimberly that they were both correct. Maya would eventually find another best who was human.

Slow desolate tears ran down her face from Kimberly's unblinking eyes and dripped on Tommy's chest. All it took was for a few drops and Tommy's eyes were open. "Kim, are you okay?" he asked in a concern voice.

"Kermit and Kelly are right," she sobbed laying her head on his chest. "Maya will eventually get to the point where she will think she's too big to associate with me if I end up having to spend the rest of my life like this."

"Did Maya ever say that to you?" Tommy replied letting out a yawn.

"All she talked about was how she couldn't wait to get me back in my human form," Kimberly sniffed. "She couldn't wait for us to be able to go shopping, go the beach, and all the other fun stuff she used to do."

Tommy sat up and walked over towards the big window. "I think that she'd rather have you in your build a bear form rather than not having her best friend at all," Tommy promised. "When you were firsts brought here, they kept me locked my cell for a while. I spent a lot of time looking out the window from my cell. When Maya has been with the others she looks like she's at the point of tears and she's very depressed. At the present time, Maya wants her aunt and best friend back."

Kimberly watched as Tommy found a brick and through it at the window. The glass shattered leaving a big entry open for them to crawl through. "Tommy, are we going to be able to crawl through?"

"Yes, we will," he answered. "But, we need to go now!"

* * *

 **Author's note: What will be in store for Tommy and Kim after they escape? Who do you think will be in the youth center?**


	12. Kimberly's Transformation

A huge Christmas tree was standing several feet away from the one mirror window. It was covered in candy canes, red and white sparkly ribbons, multicolored ornaments, and multicolored lights. Many boxes wrapped in fancy sheets of wrapping paper were neatly placed underneath the tree. Finster walked over to the tree and sat down right in front of it. Never before in his life had he seen a Christmas tree in a public place before.

"What do you think about the tree?"

Finster turned around and saw Maya walking over to him. "I love it," he smiled. "I didn't' know that public places put up Christmas trees up too. I thought it was just in people's homes."

Maya didn't answer, instead she was looking at the hole brick laying a few inches away from the tree. Sharp pieces of shattered glass were laying on the floor. She kneeled to get a bit closer and saw the basement that she was dreaming about. A man dressed in a red wind suit and a pitiful haircut climbed through the large window. He unzipped his jacket and pink ranger bear fell out. "KIMBERLY! UNCLE TOMMY!" Maya cried as she ran over to them. "You're okay!"

Just as Kimberly jumped into Maya's arms, Tommy gathered his niece in his arms and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you," he smiled as Maya hugged his neck. "Thanks, for taking such good care of Kim when I couldn't be with her."

"Uncle Tommy, why are you a human?"

"Kelly and Kermit turned me back into a human so Kim could see how pitiful I look. I've also got cuts and bruises all over my body."

"Why didn't they turn Kimberly back into a human? Maya questioned when Tommy walked over to a chair and took a seat.

"Maya, I'm afraid I'm going to be stuck like this for a long time," Kimberly murmured when she glanced up into her niece's blue eyes. "It could be years even and I know eventually you'll feel like you're too big-"

"-I would never walk out on you like that," Maya promised giving her a tight hug. "I love you way too much."

"Why don't you go see Santa," Tommy suggested. He pointed to a fat man dressed in a red suit sitting over in a big arm chair. "I'll go talk with the others-"

"-first you need a haircut," Aisha interrupted when she walked over to them with Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Tanya following her.

"My mom has her own hair cutting shopping close by," Rocky announced. "She'll get you fixed up in no time. Adam and I will drive you there."

Maya walked over to Santa and took a seat on his lap. "Hello, little girl," Santa greeted. "What's your name? And what would you like for Christmas?"

"My name is Maya and this pink power ranger bear is actually my aunt Kimberly. She also my best friend," she replied. "I want Kimberly to be turned back to normal. But, I want to know she will be safe when she returns to normal."

Santa pulled magic dust out of his bag and through it at the hole in the wall. Within minutes a regular wall was appeared in front of the hole. "No one will be getting into this school or have any idea where to Tommy is?" Santa promised. He reached into his bag and placed a pink heart necklace around Kimberly's neck. "This necklace will protect you and when the time is right, you will return to your human form."

Maya jumped off of Santa's lap and went back to the table. A few minutes later, a tall boy with sport spiky hair came into the youth center. "Uncle Tommy, got a haircut," Maya whispered to Kimberly. "He looks so handsome."

"What do you think?" Tommy asked taking a seat next to Maya and Kimberly.

"You look cute," Kimberly compliment as she started to blush.

* * *

It was strange for Tommy being home again after being gone for nearly two months. Despite his absence, he still remembered everything about this place; the tall sun flowers in the green house, the soft tinkling of wind chimes reminded him of summer afternoons. He walked up the door carrying Kimberly and Maya in his arms. He raised his hand to knock but he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the doorbell. A "ding-dong" sound came from the inside, and someone was running to the door. It opened slowly, and Jan Oliver embraced him in a tight hug. "I can't believe you're home," she cried wiping tears from her face. "We've all missed you terribly."

"I've missed everyone too," Tommy smiled. "Especially, my girls."

Jan turned and saw Maya was still holding Kimberly. "Why isn't Kimberly back in her human form?" she questioned raising a brow.

"-Well, it's a complicated story," Kimberly began.

"Kim, I tell my mom," Tommy finished as he gave her a kiss. "Why don't you and Maya go do something fun?"

He sat Maya on the ground and she carried Kimberly up the stair case and walked into her room. "Want to see what's on Toon Disney?" Maya asked when she climbed up on her bed. "I'll hold you for as long as you like."

"That would be great," Kimberly chirped as her eyes lit up.

Maya grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. As she started flipping through the channels, Kimberly felt her heart necklace starting to glow. "Maya, what's happening to me?" she squeaked.

"You may be returning to normal!" Maya beamed.

Kimberly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "I'll be back as soon as I'm dressed," she called out as the transformation began to start. A light surrounded her and she felt herself grow taller. Hair started to grow down to her shoulders very quickly. Before she knew it, she had fingers and toes again. The surrounding light quickly vanished. She turned to face a mirror in the hall and she was her normal self again. It was so great to finally be a human again. She could finally hold Maya and snuggle with her all she wants and she could even start taking her shopping and to all of their favorite places.

Her Carmel locks of hair were now a few inches down past her shoulders. Glancing down at her nails, she saw her nail polish was coming off and she was definitely going to find repaint them. Maybe in another shade of pink, besides bright pink. Maybe a light shade of pink would be better. Kimberly walked to hers and Tommy's room, turning the handle, she walked into their room. It still looked the same. pink, white, and green striped wall paper, a mint green bed spread with pink cranes and white falcons, pink curtains, and a pale green carpet. She walked closer to her dress and stared at their wedding pictures. Tommy was in a white suit and a pink tie and she was in a pink dress. Looking closer she saw she was holding Maya who was also in a pink dress. That picture always made her smile. Maya was her maid of honor which suited her perfectly. When she had no one to walk her down the aisle, her niece volunteered. "Katy would be so proud," Kimberly thought. "I hope I can love you and be the mother to you that Katy was."

She put on a pink pajama set and walked back into Maya's bedroom. "You're really back!" Maya cheered as she ran into Kimberly's arms.

"I am," Kimberly yawned as she strokes her niece's hair. "Why don't we go get comfortable on your bed and I'll hold you for a while."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The story isn't over yet, it's just beginning to get good.**


	13. The Prom

**February 14th, 1997**

Weeks had passed by since Tommy and Kim were returned to normal. Billy had created a device with enough energy to return Kat back to her normal state. Even though Billy and Aisha returned the zeonizers to Kat and Tommy, they still hung around to help their friends in any way they can. Aisha, Kat, and Tommy got an idea to throw Kimberly and Maya a birthday party at the youth center. Ernie was agreeable and was even willing to bake the cake for the party. However, Maya and Kimberly had no idea about the party until they woke up on their birthday. Tommy had left a note saying that they needed to come to the youth center.

Kat was peaking around a corner and saw a blonde-haired little girl in jeans, a light pink tee shirt, and a grey cardigan with pink hearts walking down the hall. behind her was a petite girl dressed in a pink juicy couture tracksuit. "They are here," Kat announced in a quiet voice. Everyone in the room quickly hid under tables and behind the counter. Maya walked in and found the room deserted. She walked around until she saw a piece of Tommy red flannel shirt sticking out from underneath the table.

"I've found you, Uncle Tommy!" Maya shouted when Kimberly walked in.

"Happy Birthday," everyone shouted when Kimberly walked into the room.

Ernie walked into the kitchen and carried out and a cake, carefully laying it on the table. It was very nice-looking caking. An elegant white cake, covered in pink buttercream icing, decorated with light purple roses, and sprinkled with pink and purple sugar hearts. In the center of the cake, it said _"Happy Birthday Kimberly and Maya"._ A nineteen candle was on the left side of the cake and a five candle was on the other side of the cake.

"Who's going to blue their candles out first?" Ernie asked.

Kimberly and Maya exchanged looks with a smile. "We'll do it at the same time," Kimberly chirped, when she saw may staring at her candle. She walked to the other side of the cake. Ernie struck a match and careful lit the candles. In less than ten seconds, Kimberly and Maya blew out their candles.

* * *

 **May 10, 1997**

The next few months flew by really quick and before they knew it, it was time for their senior prom. Kimberly wanted to find the prefect dress since the senior prom only happens one time. She took Maya and Tommy with her to go pick out the prefect dress. After looking in several stores, Maya was her life saver. Maya saw a coral pink floral strapless floor length dress which was decorated fancy with beads and sequins. Tommy choose a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt, a coral pink tie and dress vest. It wasn't too long before Kimberly overheard Tommy telling Maya that he was hopping she'd wear her hair down since he liked the best. So, she decided that she would just let it hang loose and surprise Tommy at the prom.

On the day of the prom, Kimberly decided to spend the morning with Maya and Tommy, before they had to get ready. But, a monster attack took place down town and Tommy wasn't able to go at the last minute. So, Kimberly and Maya went to out to lunch and to go see a movie. Then they went to a water aerobics class that was at the school's indoor pool."

* * *

"You are going look pretty in your prom dress," Maya complimented after she had changed back into her regular clothes. She glanced down at her jeans, light pink tee shirt with blue stripes. She was standing in front of mirror in her pink one-piece swimsuit while putting her make up on. "Do I look okay?"

"Of course," Kimberly promised lifting Maya off the floor. She headed towards a changing stall. As soon as I change into my dress, we'll meet Uncle Tommy for pictures."

"You really want me in your prom pictures?" Maya questioned.

"We do," Kimberly smiled giving her a kiss. "Jan and James had to work, so you get to come to the prom with us-"

"-I'm not old enough," Maya interrupted raising a brow.

"Juniors and Seniors are allowed to invited a friend who's younger," Kimberly explained. "Tommy and I want to be able to share our prom with our precious niece."

 _"You aren't going anywhere!"_

Kimberly quickly turned around and saw Rita step through a portal with Kelly. Kelly went over to the door and turned the lock, then she stood in front of the door. "What do you want?!" she demanded quickly scooping up Maya in her arms.

"Rita and Zedd have decided that they want Maya-"

"-the answer is no!" Kimberly interrupted.

"You have nowhere to go!" Rita declared watching Kimberly step back from them. "The door's lock and your step mother is blocking the entrance. You have nowhere to run!"

Kimberly ran over to a window and opened it. "Maya, this is your chance," she whispered. "Climb out of the window and look for Tommy, he should be in the youth center."

"I'm not leaving you," Maya decide when she put her arms around Kimberly's shoulders. "Remember when you were turned into a bear, I promised Uncle Tommy that I wouldn't go off and leave you."

Rita pulled out a flute and started playing. Kimberly and Maya became very drowsy and let out a loud yawn. Kelly watched Kimberly, as she continued to play the flute. She hit a high note and Kimberly laid down on the floor holding Maya close to her as they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Everything was blurry, for a second Kimberly didn't know how ended up laying on the floor. Then, everything processed. She was in a cold dungeon laying on a platform with chains holding up all for sides. Laying a few inches from her was Maya. She was curled up in a human ball trying to stay warm. This is the best I can do," Kimberly whispered when she gathered Maya in her arms. She held Maya close while she rubbed her hands against Maya's arms to help give her some extra warmth.

"Where are we?" Maya asked.

"I think we're in Zedd's dungeon," Kimberly confessed.

The chains started lift the platform into the air. "What's going on?" Maya cried.

"I don't know?" Kimberly fretted when Maya's arms wrapped around her neck. A warm tear fell on her skin. "You're going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Maya sobbed, when Kimberly wrapped her arms tightly around Maya's tiny waist.

"I love my niece and best friend very much," Kimberly comforted when she slowly stood up. "I'll hold you and keep you safe."

 _"Nice swimsuit, Kimberly!" stated a cold voice._

She turned around and saw Zedd was standing next to the platform. "Zedd what do you want?" she hissed.

"Rita is attacking the prom for me," he began. "But, I asked her to bring me Tommy's precious pink princess and her niece. You and Maya are very close. It's a shame Kermit and Kelly don't have that with her."

"THEY DON'T LOVE MAYA!" Kimberly shouted through clenched teeth. "Kermit went off and left her. And my father and step mother want nothing to do with her."

"Do you really want to keep Maya from knowing them-"

"I don't want nothing to do with them!" Maya shouted as she looked up from Kimberly's shoulder. "I don't like you either, Zedd! You're ugly! You must have an ugly face! And you hurt people!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy paced around the command center while Billy was trying to get Kimberly's and Maya's coordinates. "Rita and Zedd ruin everything!" Tommy complained. "They capture two most important people in my life and Rita comes in and crashes the prom."

"I once overheard Rita and Zedd talking about a spell book hidden under Zedd throne," Finster stated. "It has the power to lock them, Goldar, Squatt, and Babboo away-"

"-I'm getting an image on the viewing globe!" Alpha interrupted when he saw an image of Kimberly and Maya on the viewing globe.

"Alpha teleport them here," Tommy begged when he saw three of chains break causing Kimberly to grab on to the last chain.

Alpha tried to hit the buttons but nothing happened. "I'm afraid you'll have to go in and get them," Alpha sighed.

"I'll transform back into my dog form and I'll be able to sniff them out," Finster suggested. "I'll take you to them."

"I'll fire a laser at Rita and Zedd to freeze them," Billy informed holding up a new device that looked like a remote control. "It will give you enough time to trap Rita and Zedd in the dumpster, while Tommy and Finster go to rescue Kimberly and Maya."

* * *

There was Kimberly hanging from a chain with one hand, dangling over the dark slimy water. Drops of sweat ran down her face as she continued to hanging while she was also trying to hold on to Maya. "How many more chains are left to support us," Maya whimpered when she wrapped her legs around Kimberly's waist.

Glancing up, Kimberly saw only one chain was left to support them. _"They are this way!" Finster called out._

About three seconds later, a Scottish Terrier was leaping over rocks. "Good job, Finster!" Tommy bragged as he gave Finster a pet on the head.

"Uncle Tommy!" Maya shouted looking up at her uncle in his ranger suit. "Can you help us!"

Tommy kneeled down and lifted Maya out of Kimberly's tight grip. "Finster, where are the others?" Maya asked as she watched Tommy pull Kimberly up.

"They were fighting off villains," he explained. "Billy froze them in place and Jason read a spell from Rita's spell book to trap her, Zedd, and all their minions in the space dumpster."

"I'm so glad you are safe," Tommy smile lifting Maya off the ground as he hugged her and Kimberly.

"I bet it's too late to go to the prom," Kimberly sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you were looking-"

"-you've got enough to go get ready," Tommy corrected. "I'll teleport us all back to school."

* * *

The slow music twirled around the like thread on a bobbin. Tommy held Maya as her head rested on his shoulder. All of the events had tired her out and she was sound asleep. His right arm was draped around Kimberly. Her head was resting on his chest and let him sway his body around and around again. The piano came, then the violins. Finally, the slow beating of the drums could be heard.

"She didn't make it over half way through the prom, "Kimberly grinned watching Maya sleep like a baby.

"I can't believe she'll be starting kindergarten this fall," Tommy stated. "I hope she'll like Reefside."

"I'm sure she will," Kimberly assured him as they planted a kiss on their niece's head. "She'll love our new house, it's in a quiet neighborhood."

* * *

 **The End**

 **A sequel will be coming soon!**

 **Sneak peak of the new story**

 **Kimberly and Tommy decide that they want to adopt Maya as their own child.**


End file.
